


Unexpected

by Geert_Wim



Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Beta Brett, Beta/Omega, Bottom Eddy Chen, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Eddy, Omegaverse, Smut, Sub Eddy Chen, Top Brett Yang, breddy - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geert_Wim/pseuds/Geert_Wim
Summary: What happens when Eddy hits an unexpected heat in public and pictures/videos of it are soon leaked to their whole fandom? How does the depressed beta of the pair(Brett) handle it? Let's find out I guess because I am not good with summaries
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 55
Kudos: 163





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda smut kinda fluff so on the border of both but one thing is for certain and that is that Brett is a depressed beta who just really wants to satisfy and protect his omega from horny alphas willing to mark anything moving. Also this first chapter is a bit smutty because well it's an unexpected heat XD

In times like this Brett couldn't help but feel incompetent. His omega had suddenly fallen into an unexpected heat and he hadn't even noticed until he saw the wet patch growing in Eddy's pants. He wasn't built to breed or even notice the pheromones that started to fill the room. Sure he could smell the scent of the heat–when it became harder– it just came off as a faint smell.  
Alpha males or females were made for this but not Brett: He was just a useless beta yet there he was in a small café with his partner pressing against his side just trying not to grind," We need to go home. This wasn't supposed to happen today. Fuck I should of taken my pills." Eddy quietly whined against the betas ear," Brett please let's go this is embarrassing and people are giving me funny looks! I am literally dripping and stinking the place up with my pheromones"  
Brett snapped out of his degrading thoughts to quickly put a protective arm around Eddy's waist once he noticed the hungry eyes looking at the unmarked male–Oh how Brett wished he could mark what belonged to him," Let's get you out of here quickly then, lovely. I'm sorry this had to happen, I'll make sure to get you situated once we our home and I can get you your surrpressents"  
Brett quickly walked towards the door with internal panic as he heard some snickers and snides such as:  
" Hey cutie how about you come home with a real alpha that could breed you good instead of that beta dog!"  
Eddy promptly ignored the comment but his body visibly shivered in response; however, he only pressed harder to Brett's side," Don't listen to her Brett. You're all I want" he tried to hold back a moan.  
" How can I ignore it when your body so obviously wants an alpha. That's why omegas go into heat! You even shivered when she spoke," Brett sulked as he shuffled them outside of the café and quickly led Eddy to the car," Why couldn't I have been born an alpha" he thought pitifully until his back was pressed against the car and warm lips found his own in a desperate kiss; there was also something very wet pressing against his hip.  
He looked up at Eddy with wide eyes being surprised but also curious when he felt how the others body was trembling against his own in want. Eddy used the little self control he had to pull off," home please."  
Brett slowly nodded as he fondled the door handle to pull it open for Eddy," Yeah" he turned around finally opening the door for the boy who took his seat on the passenger's side–quickly patting the driver's seat to signal for Brett to hurry up and get in, which he did after closing the door. He quietly leaned over to buckle in his boy without much worry for his own seat buckle then began to drive back to their shared apartment.

" Eddy I know it's hard for you not to touch me but you really need to stop touching me" Brett swatted at the hand that was grabbing his crotch trying to find the zipper," I love you but I don't want to crash and this is very distracting"

Eddy pulled his hand back to himself with a pathetic whimper and sniffle," I'm sorry..." He pressed his legs awkwardly together trying to ignore the desire that grew as if a fire inside of him.  
" Baby you don't need to apologise it's not your fault that your hormones are like this it's completely natural." Brett sighed not wanting to upset his already emotional lover.  
He had avoided Eddy's heats almost entirely except for that one time sophomore year of University when he had thought it was the sexiest thing ever but now he just felt like a tired old man that couldn't keep up; however, it wasn't necessarily because he didn't want to take care of his omega: Eddy also was quite persistent on taking his meds to avoid such a thing, thinking the whole situation made him look like a whore. So it was mostly avoided until now.  
" So you're not mad at me?" Eddy glanced over shyly as he shifted in his seat.  
Brett took one of his hands off the steering wheel to grab his lovers, gently caressing and squeezing," I could never get mad at you over something that isn't your fault. But we need to save all the sensual touching for later, darling. When we are home, I will make you cozy in a little nest on our bed. Maybe you could curl up with something that smells like me, although I'm not sure how appealing my scent is" all Brett could hope was all the snuggling in the nest would hold the boy off while he scavenged the apartment for the medication.  
Eddy took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves" Could I curl up with one of your hoodies? Like the one you're wearing?" He said between his uneven breathing as he began to squirm uncomfortably in his seat: letting a few miserable moans escape his lips," why can't you just fuck me!" He basically cried starting to hate the agony he felt.  
" Baby I'm driving that's why" he slowly let go of Eddy's hand to attempt to pull his hoodie off while they were stuck at a red light. Once the fabric was off he handed it over to the boy who proceeded to bury his face into the soft fabric and deeply inhale–which made a snorting like noise.  
The beta smiled softly watching the younger . He wasn't going to lie, seeing how enthusiastic Eddy was to just curl up around his hoodie and sniff, made him feel better about himself," Think that will hold you off until we get back. We're about 10 minutes away"  
The omega just nodded as he attempted to bury his face even deeper into the fabric with some more pleased snorts.  
Brett chuckled lightly then focused back on the road until they finally pulled into their driveway and the car was finally parked. He hopped out then trotted to the passenger side to be a gentlemen–by opening the door for Eddy then by unbuckling the omega so he could carry him over the threshold of their door all the way to the bedroom; of course after closing and locking the car doors along with the apartments.  
" In our bedroom at last and you survived." Brett chuckled setting the younger male on the edge of the bed then quickly scurried around to make Eddy a nest out of blankets and some things that would smell of him hoping to appease the omega for awhile as he looked for the boys pills," Do you need anything sweetheart?"  
" You" Eddy panted out as he curled up into the nest with his face still buried in the material of Brett's white practice hoodie.  
Brett sighed as he reluctantly approached Eddy then sat down, he put a hand on the youngers shoulder–gently rolling him flat on his back ," You look hot let's get you out of your clothes first." He didn't say anything, not sure if it was necessarily a good idea to go along with the heats natural cycle.  
He started with sliding Eddy's pastel denim jacket down his shoulders then began to peel the boys oversized grey t-shirt from his chest that was basically stuck there from sweat. Brett's next priorities were taking off his timberland boots and Nintendo socks," Would you please lift your hips for me" he asked lovingly when his fingers hooked inside the rim of skinny jeans and boxers.  
Eddy arched his back as he lifted his hips to Brett making pitiful whimpering noises," Please. I want you in me" his already hard and dripping cock sprung free once his pants were pulled off. He now laid completely exposed.  
Brett chuckled slightly seeing how flushed Eddy was," Wow your cock looks so pink! It's even pressing up against your stomach then your cute little nipples are already hard too." He slowly ran his index finger through the precome that was pooling on the omegas stomach before wrapping his dainty fingers around the youngers arousal giving a few lazy tugs," Maybe if you're a good boy for me I can give you a reward later. Will you be?." He bit his lip and hummed but he couldn't help but smile seeing how cute Eddy was as he vigorously nodded to the question:  
"I'll be a good boy!" Eddy squirmed–twisting and arching his back–trying to get more friction between him and the older male, " Please Brett!"  
Brett removed his hand from the youngers cock to pin the boy by his hips," Good boys don't struggle" his sadistic side was enjoying the situation a bit too much for any sane person yet he knew he still had a task to complete that didn't include entertaining this. He began to smirk when Eddy started to whine and whimper," I'm sorry."  
" Ssssshh my lovely there is nothing to apologise about" He rose a hand to stroke the side of his omegas face then slowly shifted between the boys legs so he could lay on top of him and give some snuggles although that was definitely not what Eddy wanted at that very moment–his very being wanted to have it rough and to get bred by his lover.  
Brett rubbed his nose against Eddy's scent gland,that was along his neck,knowing it was a very sensitive area for an omega given that was where a mark would be left to show being mated. He breathed in deeply then sighed," I wish I could mark you"  
Eddy tilted his head to the side as an act of a submissive invitation for Brett to do so not exactly remembering the alpha and beta barrier at that moment nor did he care. All he knew was that he loved Brett and wanted the elder to be there for him through his heat.

Brett thought Eddy was behaving really cutely so he ran his teeth along the area, who was he to deny Eddy what he'd think would be a bonding mark. The raven haired male sunk his dull teeth into sensitive flesh, part of him wanting to leave the area bloody and bruised so everyone would know that this omega belonged to him: a dumb beta, but he couldn't bring himself to do that in fear of hurting his soft boy," Mine" he attempted a possessive growl as he sunk his teeth in more but still gently.  
A loud moan and gasp filled the room," Yes! I'm all yours!"  
Brett pulled back with a grin," All mine" he couldn't help but smile more. He stroked Eddy's face and hair again," I love you baby boy" he spoke softly before completely removing himself from the younger, the nest and the bed so he could find what was needed.  
This clearly put Eddy in emotional distress thinking he must of did something wrong–despite Brett saying he loved him–that caused the eldest to walk away from him with such ease. What if he wasn't an appealing mate? Or he just wasn't a good enough omega?  
" Brett! Don't go, please don't leave me alone" Eddy basically cried like a dog whose owner had left.  
" My love I'm coming back I didn't abandon you. I'm just getting your medicine" Brett called from the bathroom. He had forgotten how emotionally vulnerable Eddy was and even more so now that every feeling has intensified. He heard little defeated sniffles than a shaky," Okay…"  
Brett quickly found the little prescription bottle in the medicine cabinet, he then proceeded to the kitchen to get a glass of water to make the pills easier to swallow. He stayed quiet though so he could hear what Eddy was doing.  
He heard the omega whine and whimper then pace about the room anxiously before climbing back into his nest on the bed with even louder sighs or whines before repeating the process as he awaited Brett's return.  
Brett chuckled lightly as he re-approached the bedroom," See my love, I have returned for you." He sat the glass and pills down one the nightstand before crawling into bed pulling Eddy into his lap," Ready to take your surrpressents?"  
Eddy hugged Brett tightly happy that the older male had come back to him but quickly let go when he heard the mention of the surrpressents," I don't wanna take them.." he brought his hands to the rim of Brett's shirt tugging it slightly, " off please?" He looked into his lovers eyes, " I want to be bred by you. "

" Eddy I can't… you need to take your medicine so we can just forget about this"

" No Brett please. I don't want the medicine I want you" Eddy rocked his hips against the elders thigh then grabbed one of Brett's hands to place it on his stomach as he shyly spoke again with a new blush forming on his face," I also want other things.." 

" You know if I could I would but I am physically incapable of doing anything you need me to do while you're in your heat and you and I are not compatible for having children! I just can't! We can't!" Brett snapped in frustration, not frustrated towards his mate but towards himself for not being able to perform what was needed.

The omega coward back to the sanctuary of his nest, the look in his eyes told the beta that the boy was on the verge of tears–due to the very hyper emotional state and being snapped at by his mate– he flopped down on his side then curled up into the fetal position as he grabbed the hoodie to bury his face back into the familiar scent.  
Brett quickly scooted over to the younger male and laid by him," Baby I didn't mean to snap at you.. please don't cry" he tried to put his hand on Eddy's shoulder but the boy flinched away–refusing to turn and look at the elder. He had once read how a rejection during heat could turn an omega sour and rather unpleasant from heartbreak since omega's typically only wanted to mate with someone they liked or loved unless a very unfortunate case.  
Brett carefully took his glasses off before rolling to his side; wrapping his arms around his boys waist and pulling him into his chest. He nuzzled his face into Eddy's shoulder blades with a quiet sigh as he placed soft kisses," I'm sorry" Brett gently stroked the youngers stomach feeling guilty for crushing those parenting dreams even if it was a delusional request caused by the heat which seemingly scattered any cognitive reasoning and logical thought," I'm not frustrated with you just myself." Brett murmured not knowing the point of why he was trying to explain himself to what he felt would be deaf ears.  
Eddy turned in Brett's arms so he could face him, he glanced down into tired eyes that reflected his watery ones, he leaned down to kiss the tip of the shorters nose then kissed his cheeks trying to bring comfort to his beta before nuzzling his nose and face into Brett's hair," Don't be frustrated I'll take my medicine. If that makes you feel better. Will that make you feel better?" He asked submissively despite trying to rub against the eldest for friction," Bretty don't be upset, Brett… Bretty did I upset you.I'll take it! Will that make you feel better?!" He quietly pled through his panic when Brett didn't move or say anything.  
After awhile Brett finally sighed knowing how rough it was going to be to deal with an omega in heat but he felt like he needed to take care of the younger male for a while for the sake of his own peace of mind almost as if he needed to prove that he was a capable lover," You didn't upset me" he murmured while pressing soft kisses to the boys neck," I feel fine, you don't need to make me feel better." he lied not wanting to stress Eddy about it as he pressed more soft kisses to the boy deciding to move his attentions to his collar bones," I do want you to take your medicine but after I try to breed you and such."  
Eddy wasn't very convinced by Brett's lie but he felt satisfied with the compromise and the kisses soon distracted him, he made a content noise in reaction to the touches ; however, when a knee was pressed in-between his legs, he made delighted squeals and rubbed himself happily against the rough material of jeans joyously, finally getting some sort of friction. 

_____________________

Brett didn't have the heart to tell Eddy that his now flaccid dick probably wouldn't get hard again for at least another thirty minutes to an hour so he watched the omega try to suck it back to its hardened glory. The younger had his face in-between the elders legs and his ass up in the air to try to avoid anything leaking out.  
" Baby I think you've done enough sucking for one day. Why don't you pull off and come sit on my chest. You're not supposed to be doing the work anyways" he ran a hand through Eddy's bangs so he could look into the youngers eyes then softly smiled. The boy looked up at his mate with a whining huff but soon released the length from his mouth to scurry into a sitting position on the elders chest–he gave a look of confusion not sure how they were going to do anything useful to his demand from this position, but no word of complaint left the omegas lips as he waited for Brett to do something.  
He carefully grabbed Eddy by his hip bones to pull him higher onto his chest. Brett tilted his head to plant a kiss into the soft skin of the taller's thigh as he lightly pressed three fingers to the boys already loose opening. He pressed them in slowly still weary of hurting Eddy.  
He felt the mix of semen and slick coat his fingers once he had them completely in," I know this isn't enough to satisfy you…" he murmured but to his surprise Eddy cut him off.  
" You will always be enough. You satisfy me" He breathed out softly as he rocked himself against Brett's fingers,carefully lifting his hips so he could delicately press himself back down in some kind of rhythm.  
Brett starred up into Eddy's eyes affectionately," I love you" he spoke in a quiet whisper. He gently met the youngers thrust with the pushing of his fingers.  
_________________

Eddy had finally drifted off to sleep in his little nest while Brett laid awake just browsing Instagram that's when he saw a fateful picture and video of Eddy and him from the café earlier that day.  
There had always been debates amongst the twoset fandom on what exactly Brett and Eddy were in their relationship, down to what they were biologically. A lot had theorized that Eddy was an alpha male due to his recent physical appearance without taking in mind his emotional attributes or behavior while they theorized Brett was a cowardly omega again due to size and because he didn't really fit either stereotype well yet people refused to believe in the possibility of him being a normal beta since it didn't fit with their sexaul fantasies. Therefore, a new storm appeared in the twoset fandom with the release of the violinists very private and very embarrassing moment.  
Brett stared wide eyed at the photo of Eddy kissing him against the car and the small video of Eddy's heat hitting him like a truck out of nowhere!  
The truth was out and so was their private life.  
He felt panic spread through his body as he tried to quickly report the post and get it taken down but by that point too many people had already seen it, shared it and reposted it.  
He glanced down into the comments feeling his face grow red and angry just wanting everyone to piss off. Brett did appreciate the comments of people trying to get the images taken down so Twoset's privacy wouldn't be invaded but then there were just the vulgar, annoying, or invasive comments saying:

" I knew it!" 

" Wow Brett didn't even notice Eddy's transition into heat what a shame"

" How do you guys manage your relationship since you're obviously a beta, Brett?"

" I'd fuck with Eddy any time since Brett seems like he can't do his job"

" That's hardly appropriate to do in public. Eddy should really take medicine to suppress his heat"  
– " Aren't omega's purpose only to be fucked, so can you really blame the guy after all it's natural"

" Disgusting "

" I'm surprised neither of them are alphas!?"

" Homosexual relationships make me sick. Freaks of nature"

" Can beta's actually satisfy an omegas heat or what?" 

" The dynamic is a bit unexpected but interesting nonetheless"

A growl ripped from his throat as he slammed his phone down onto the nightstand before bringing his hands to his hair pulling at it in frustration," Everyone just needs to fuck off! We're doing our damn best!" He exclaimed to no one but himself then he heard someone stirring next to him as a warmth pressed to his side.  
" Lovely what's wrong" Eddy sleepily murmured without opening his eyes.

" it's nothing" Brett loosened the grip on his hair as Eddy pulled him into his broad chest.

" I know you're lying to me" he nuzzled his nose into Brett's hair taking a deep breath.

" Fine...someone took a video and pictures of us this morning and it's all over the internet now!" Brett forced through his gritted teeth.

" Are we able to get the images taken down!?"

" Do you think I didn't try that? It was reposted or shared too many times" Brett turned in Eddy's arms to face him. He cupped the youngers face giving a very concerned look," Maybe we could contact the company to filter it out for us. Don't worry about it you had a tiring day…" he sighed as he stroked Eddy's hair and face.  
Eddy pressed his forehead to Brett's as he pulled the boy tighter to his chest. He stayed silent as he just looked into the shorters eyes recognizing a mental breakdown ready to start," No we'll figure it out together. It's been a rough day for you too. I know it's been hard for you to keep up with me and I'm sorry for being apart of your stress… I'm sorry that this shit happened" he couldn't help but blame himself for such an outcome after all it was his heat that caused the internet to know," So we handle it together. We can make a video to post to our social media pages to address everything."  
" I don't think I can face anybody without telling everyone to fuck off. Can't we just disappear? Let's stay in our house like a cave and not come out or go online until it blows over" Brett nuzzled himself under Eddy's chin so he could breathe comfortably within the crook of the boys neck. He was still fuming and seething over the comment section and his own insecurity.  
" We can't do that. Everyone deserves an explanation" 

" No they don't! Not after what those people said about us! And certainly not after what they said about you! Our lives are our lives, it's supposed to be safe and private! Why should anyone else be entitled to that!" Brett wrapped his arms around the youngers waist tightly in an act of protectiveness along with his own righteous anger. He felt the sanctity of their home crumbling beneath them.

" Lovely you need to calm down if we leave the situation to simmer without supervision it will blow up in our faces. We need to shoot everything down sooner rather than later," Eddy lightly ran his fingers up Brett's arm as his other hand traced smaller circles in-between the shorters shoulder blades.

Brett hated how Eddy was right but nevertheless he started to relax into his lovers touch," we'll make a quick video tomorrow then for YouTube and our Instagram stories" he sighed defeatedly as he started to close his eyes just wanting to ignore the situation but knew the crushing feeling wouldn't even depart for sleep.

_________________

There they sat in front of their desk with the pristine microphone set perfectly in-between them; however, the atmosphere wasn't light nor fun like the typical air when recording but fearful and brooding.  
Eddy took a deep breath as he turned the camera on before walking into frame, he glanced at his anxious beta as he quietly took a seat. He reached his hand over grasping Brett's delicate one with a light squeeze," It's going to be okay" he whispered then looked into the camera.  
" So this isn't going to be a normal episode of twoset. As you might know some images and videos of us were leaked by someone who saw us in public so we wanted to address those issues" Eddy began," Yes we are a couple. Yes that makes us gay. Yes, I am an omega and I was heat. Yes, Brett is a beta and yes we hid all of this from you guys. But I will not apologise for any of that nor will I apologise for what I did in public.' he spoke sternly as his eyes narrowed.  
Brett glanced at his lover in surprise when he heard how firm the younger was on not apologising.  
Eddy bit the corner of his cheek to try to get himself not to seem so cold towards their audience," I am usually on my suppressants but I forgot. I also take full blame and responsibility so you guys need to leave Brett out of it! It's not his duty to take care of me and it's not his fault I forgot to take my medicine in fact he set the pills out for me so I wouldn't forget. He is doing great as a mate and is more than I could have ever wished for."  
He squeezed Brett's hand again but this time more possessively. He didn't care much about what people thought about his own behavior but when people started blaming Brett for it he was ready to tear someone to shreds.

Brett stared into Eddy's eyes with admiration and his love, he felt like he wanted to cry as he heard the younger trying to protect him but he managed to give his dead panned face as he turned to address the people letting a completely different emotion run through him, " I just want to make this clear to those people who see Eddy as unmarked game. I will rip your fucking throat out if you try to touch him. Also fuck off the surrpressents, that dumb medication actually causes a lot of health problems and side effects. The only reason Omega's take it is because society thinks their natural biology is disgusting. Hate to break it to you but they're not the ones that our disgusting it's the society that makes them suppress themselves and makes it a constant fear of getting raped, bullied, assaulted, degraded or discriminated against just because of what they are. So duh we hid everything because being gay or an omega isn't exactly smiled upon plus it's our privacy meaning it's meant to stay private. I want my relationship to just be with Eddy not to be with him and the rest of the world that being said I think we're going to be taking a break from the internet for awhile so we can focus on ourselves. I also want to thank the people who stood up for us, especially to our fans and our friends so thanks Ray, Hilary, Patrick, Ibo and those we don't know for getting the images along with the videos down and the loving and supportive messages that you sent us. It really means a lot."  
Eddy nodded to the last bit as he gave a soft smile to the camera," Thanks you guys. Until next time" he waved to the camera before he got up to turn it off.

" Well that was more emotionally draining than expected,and I think we'll probably have to reshoot it since telling our viewers you'll rip their throats out is hardly appropriate.." Eddy sighed after they were done rolling, he was starting to feel insecure over it, maybe it was because he read all of the Instagram comments that made him way too aware of his biology and almost the disappointment of not being an alpha.

" I don't care, they need to back off," the smaller male crossed his arms with a huff and a pout.

" Besides that are you okay?" He asked Brett wearily knowing if he was feeling totally insecure that the elder must be too.

" I think I let almost all my anger out so I am doing a bit better" The smaller sighed as he shuffled over to his mate," So did you mean what you said about me being more than you could have ever wished for?"

" Yes of course" the taller quietly wrapped his arms around Brett's waist as he nuzzled his face into the boys neck giving small kisses," You're the best mate an omega could ask for." 

" I actually want to talk to you about something," Brett looked up shyly as he rested his hands on Eddy's prominent hip bones," I don't think I want you on those surpessents anymore because of the health problems and I was thinking of going through transition to be an alpha. I want to be able to take care of you better. I know you aren't useless and can do things yourself but I feel like the useless one when I see you struggle, I hate when alphas look at you while you're at the gym or out in public, I hated when I couldn't sense your heat, I hate to see it yet I can't do anything. " he spoke quickly then looked down not wanting to face his lovers gaze.  
Eddy stared in shock not having expected that so he did the only thing he knew to do which was to pull Brett closer to his chest as he showered him with kisses. Truthfully, he had never been too fond of alphas giving their cocky attitudes and aggressive behavior but he was torn because he didn't want Brett to feel useless in their relationship and he didn't know how to show the elder his worth. So there he was speechless. He finally gathered his thoughts up enough to speak:  
" Are sure you want to do this? I love you the way you are but if this is something you want to do, I will support you every step of the way." He whispered quietly," As long as you promise to still be soft and love me"

" I already made a doctor's appointment for tomorrow. I've been thinking about this for awhile I just wanted to see how you felt–I would have canceled the appointment if you were against it–so thank you for letting me try. I know you aren't the most fond of alphas so thanks again." He looked up into Eddy's eyes then flashed him a shy smile," I could never stop loving you." Brett carefully reached up to stroke the youngers cheek before he stood on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to the boy. He stayed there contently as he lightly moved his lips against Eddy's in something gentle and loving.  
Eddy sighed slightly but smiled as they pulled away from one another," Ready for breakfast? Gotta get you in proper healthy shape before your doctor's appointment tomorrow" he smiled then quickly grabbed Brett's hands so he could guide the elder to the kitchen.  
___________


	2. The Transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More kinda smut and fluff like chapters

Moody

Brett sat in front of the toilet with his head bowed. He was sick," Why did you ever let me do this shit" he growled back at the omega, his natural hormones were rejecting the new ones. It had already been over a month into the transition yet his body still refused to take the shot.

Eddy flinched back wearily but carefully tried to rest a hand on the boys shoulder wanting to comfort him," Baby it's going to be alright. You can stop taking the hormone shots if you want. You don't have to do this." He spoke softly trying not to snap back or start an argument but the transitioning beta was walking on thin ice, especially when he swatted the Omega's hand away and not all too kindly at that.

" Yeah whatever just leave me alone!" 

Eddy quickly drew his hand to himself with a quiet yelp. He rubbed the area sulkily before getting up," I just want my loving boyfriend back" he murmured but still loud enough for Brett to hear as he shuffled out of the bathroom awkwardly. It had been a long month filled with aggression, arguments and sickness. It seemed to be doing more damage than good. 

Brett glanced around the now empty bathroom as he thought on what Eddy said guiltily. He pulled at his hair feeling the burning tears starting to pour out his eyes," What the hell is wrong with me!? I can't do anything right! First as a beta now as an alpha!" He huddled in on himself with pitiful cries. 

Unknowing to him Eddy was just outside the bathroom door waiting and listening as his heart sank just wanting his mate to be okay. 

Pheromones

Brett sniffed the air," What the hell is that smell" 

The book he was reading was quickly set aside on the couch as he stood up sniffing the air once again trying to figure out what the foreign scent was. Never once had he smelled something so strong yet so sweet. It was like lavender and citrus but he couldn't decipher what it was from. Perhaps Eddy was cooking or had used a new kind of cleaner.

Brett didn't see anyone in the kitchen so he poked his head into the next place he knew Eddy would be: the bedroom. The smell seemed stronger than ever and his mate seemed to be the source.

There Eddy stood carefully dressing himself in some panties and a t-shirt before trying to figure out if it was a skinny jean kind of day or shorts kind of day to stay cool. He swayed as he tried to figure out the answer to his question.

Brett said nothing but instead quietly trotted over trying to nuzzle his nose to the tallers hairline to figure out if the smell was a new shampoo or body wash, he made sure not to disturb his lover too much. 

It sent shivers down his spine as he lightly put his hands on Eddy's waist to hold him still," You smell nice. Are you using something new on yourself?"

Eddy chuckled then ran his index finger down his own jugular until it settled between the area of his shoulder and neck then lightly tapped," I think you're smelling my pheromones, lovely. If you sniff here it will be stronger."

Brett quickly stood on the tips of his toes to bury his nose into the place the omega so kindly pointed out. He nuzzled lovingly trying to get more of the smell," For some reason I thought your pheromones would be more manly like musk and ash or something. But you smell so sweet" he wondered if it would be appropriate for him to lick at the other violinists scent glands," I could have never imagined this! I love it so much!" He squeezed Eddy's hips excitedly before letting go so he could stalk around the boy and sniff more," Where are your other scent glands?"

Eddy couldn't help but laugh at how excited Brett was getting over something so simple.  _ How cute _ he thought watching his soft lover experience his first time with the smell," Lovely I think you know where they are we've all taken biology classes" he giggled with a grin," But my other scent glands are on my perineum, base of my spine, behind my ears and the corners of my cheeks kinda like a dog." Suddenly he felt himself being gently pushed back onto the bed and his legs along with his hips being lifted off the mattress with careful movements. Then he felt air and a snort against his panties," oh my gosh Brett stop sniffing me down there it's hella weird" he burst out laughing as he reached his hand to the boys hair lightly ruffling it before playfully pushing the elders face away," Out of all my other ones you seriously want to sniff at the one on my perineum?"

Brett moved back then flopped on top of the omega knowing he was strong enough to hold his weight," I can't help it! I want to smell all of it. I never knew what your pheromones were like until now!" He opposed but laughed nonetheless.

Eddy gently wrapped his arms around the boys waist," Better enjoy it now I'm going to cover up here soon with a more manly cologne"

" Why would you ever want to cover it up!? " Brett tried to rub himself against the youngers scent glands so he could wrap himself in that smell," I want to smell like you." 

" I don't want alphas sniffing around at me that aren't you ,and even though people already know what I am I still want to hide it. ," If Eddy was being honest he thought Brett was lucky for being a beta because there was none of those dumb standards that came along with an omega, he wished that his biology was still a secret, "soon you'll be pumping off your own strong scents so you won't have to be stealing mine. I will laugh if yours is musk and ash" Eddy smirked as he kissed the boys forehead," I'm kinda hoping it's something soothing though. Like the smell of fresh rain water"

" Are you unhappy being an omega?" Brett asked worriedly then lightly stroked his boys cheek," Please don't cover up your natural scent it's beautiful."

" No I'm not unhappy being an omega. I'm okay with who I am, it's just I know other people are so disappointed by it and I hate that but we can't live up to every expectation so it's fine. The whole situation with the media and fan base makes me a bit stressed and insecure sometimes, I know you understand," Eddy tilted his head into the touch on his cheek as he managed to flash a reassuring smile," since it seems to make you happy I won't hide it when we're at home. Just for you; I don't want anyone else trying to smell" 

Brett listened carefully making note of Eddy's mental health," I do personally understand so if something bothers you like that we can talk it out my precious" he kissed the glands he could reach, lovingly," Only for me" he hummed joyfully," I wish I could steal your scent! But I guess the smell of rain water would be quite refreshing" he laughed as he turned the conversation back to the youngers earlier statements.

____________

Knot

" Oh my gosh there is a bulge at the base of my dick! I think I'll have to cut it off!!!" Brett shrieked from the shower.

Eddy could be heard laughing from outside the door" I now know why you had to be a musician because of your lack of knowledge of the human body you sure as hell couldn't be a doctor!!"

" Eddy this is serious!"

" Babe calm down it's probably just a knot forming" he hummed as he sauntered into the bathroom then drawing the shower curtain open with a swift yank so he could see. Brett, however, instinctually tried to press his legs together and cover himself. The taller male chuckled then quickly stripped his clothing off before joining his lover in the stream of water which he had already planned to do prior to the shriek," come on let me see." He kissed the shorters forehead.

Brett slowly spread his legs apart with a begrudging grunt. Eddy grinned happily before kneeling down to be at eye level," The good news is that it looks like you get to keep your penis. The bad news is that I was right, so I have a months worth of teasing material" he ran a finger lightly over the forming knot finding it strangely fascinating but that just could be his omega side wanting to greedily have it inside him just to know what it felt like.

" and why do alphas have knots? It looks weird and feels weird," Brett pouted as he shivered from the beautiful man's actions.

" yours isn't fully formed yet" Eddy murmured as he started to massage at it with his finger tips," With enough stimulation it will make you have an erection then it itself will begin to expand and swell outwards so it can lock inside of an omega. So in this case inside of me. It helps the chances of pregnancy because of reasons I think you know" 

" How big can a knot get? Have you ever been knotted? If it gets big could you even fit it inside yourself? What do you mean by lock?" The whole idea began to fascinate him because he didn't really understand what it meant to do certain things given he lived mostly as a normal person. He tried to rock his hips under the administration of the massage around the base.

" They can get pretty massive depending on the person. No I have never been knotted. Remember I was a late bloomer so by the time I figured out that I was an omega it was in college, freshman year. You were my first then and you'll be my first when it comes to knotting," Eddy spoke proudly as he glanced up into the boys mildly blushed face and loving eyes," I don't actually know if it will fit ,but omegas are kinda meant for breeding so my body is built to adapt to intruding objects. Also locking means you will be stuck deep inside me while you hit your orgasm then we will be stuck like that for an hour or less depending on how long it takes your knot to go down which means good aftercare snuggles and naps so you better choose a good position" he chuckled then pressed a light kiss to the elder's dick before he let go and stood up once again so they could have a proper shower.

" Tease" Brett huffed as he wrapped his arms around Eddy's waist, pulling him back to himself.

Eddy shrugged nonchalantly but a hint of a smirk was toying on his lips," Oh am I?"

Scenting

" oh you kinda do smell like rain water but also like fresh pine" it was Eddy's turn to start sniffing around Brett," I like it" he grinned then paused as he jealously thought to himself on how Brett smelled so nice that other Omega's would be looking at him. His eyes narrowed as he huffed.

" I thought you liked it? Why are you giving me such a threatening look" Brett spoke with confusion.

" You smell too good and now are a temptation to all those other thirsty bitches. It was never a threat before but it is now. " Eddy growled with a pout as he stepped closer to the shorter male with a sudden idea," Let me scent you!"

" I don't know if I should be offended that you think no one wanted me before I started having nice smelling pheromones or to be endeared that you're already jealous over nothing" Brett chuckled as he quirked an eyebrow," isn't it me supposed to be scenting you?"

" It can work both ways" Eddy rubbed their noses together in an eskimo kiss as he waited for an answer.

Brett giggled with a soft smile," Okay then you can scent me. I like your smell anyways."

Eddy took no time to wait as he started to rub his face against Brett's letting their scent glands rub against each other before he moved to rub his face along the ones on the boys neck.

" Mine, mine, mine" Eddy hummed in delight as they absorbed each other's scent," All mine"

Brett couldn't help but giggle more as he wrapped his arms around the youngers waist," As you are mine my love" he grinned as Eddy continued nuzzling to his glands. Brett almost found it adorable on how possessive Eddy was getting. He wrapped his arms around the boy squeezing him lightly

Hormones

" Brett sweetie not right now I'm trying to cook".

" But I'd rather eat you."

" You can wait"

" But I can't! I'm already so hard for you" Brett nuzzled his nose to the nape of Eddy's neck with a pitiful whimper trying to appease his mate by showing more of a submissive side.

Eddy turned his head slightly to look down at Brett," Baby that's all you've wanted to do."

" Can you blame me, we haven't done anything fully in a few weeks. Your mouth or in-between your thighs isn't working." Brett stared up in the youngers eyes," Did I do something wrong that makes you not want me"

" Don't try to guilt trip me" Eddy anxiously bore his teeth at the newly forming alpha as a way to tell him to back off.

Brett quickly moved away as his shoulders slumped in defeat as he sullenly stared," I wasn't trying to guilt trip you" he murmured for one last time before he slinked out of the kitchen to leave his omega be.

Eddy bit his lip as he looked down at the carrots he was chopping," Shit" he cursed quietly knowing he needed to apologise for baring his teeth and growling.

Admittedly after the knot had formed completely and he'd seen it inflate fully he was scared. He did not want that thing plunged into him no matter how much his body seemed to want it. It wasn't like he was trying to avoid Brett or purposefully hurt the elders feelings the anxiety just took over him and he couldn't control the natural reactions making him lash out from fear and the strange hormones.

He didn't like alphas nor did he like their need to control but he loved Brett unconditionally so his mind was made up, he'd do it. 

Eddy slipped away from the counter then followed the sniffling and the sounds of jacking off until it brought him to the bedroom," Brett" he softly called out heavily regretting everything he'd done to lead to this point," Can I come in?"

" No!" 

" Okay… " Eddy sighed then sat with his back pressed against the door," I'm really sorry about being so snappy with you during these recent weeks. I don't mean to.." he bit his lip when he heard no response so he decided to continue," I'm just scared, it's not you, I fucking adore you. I'm just a coward!" He brought his knees to his chest as he spoke," I've never been with an alpha and you're almost completely transitioned. I'm just antsy and I know it doesn't excuse my shitty behavior towards you when you're struggling so much right now so I'm truly sorry" 

" You can come in" a faint whisper finally came from Brett.

Eddy quickly scurried to his feet, opening the door then stalked in cautiously feeling the pressure of the raging pheromones through the air which communicated quite well about how the elder was feeling. He tried to press his own anxious ones wanting to make it more soothing to his mate; however, he did take on a more submissive posture while cautiously approaching.

" You said you're scared, does that mean you're afraid of me? I knew you didn't necessarily like alphas but I didn't know it would make me seem like such a monster to you!" Brett growled out through his teeth, mourning himself not knowing what all the toil was for if the one he loved was afraid.

Eddy slowly sat by Brett lightly touching his hand," no I'm not fearful of you. It's just these new hormones neither of us have ever dealt with them, it just takes time."

" But you've been avoiding me, sometimes you don't even stay in our bed with me anymore but sleep on the couch. How is that not fearful? It's been a month since we did a lot of things, I don't want it to take anymore time I want you with me" Brett still had a sullen look when he turned his head to Eddy who was eyeing him over suddenly noticing the angry red scratch marks scattered over the alphas thighs.

" I'm so sorry." He squeezed Brett's hand more before pulling the shorter to himself," I will be here for you. I'll try not to be so snappy and anxious either my lovely" he felt so bad for causing such an inner turmoil in his lover.

" I don't believe you," Brett wrapped his arms around the youngers waist as he nuzzled his face into the boys chest," Do you think I can't feel the way you flinch under my touch? Even when I try to be submissive for you and bare my neck, you just bare your teeth, growl or skid away like a caged animal" 

Eddy felt bad but he also felt as if he had no physical control over his natural senses and reactions due to his omega status," Brett it's not you. I'm not trying to be a jackass it's just my body. I do really love you." He lightly stroked Brett's hair as he tried to keep his pheromones at a soothing level. Since alphas and omegas could quite literally smell fear.

Brett took a deep breath starting to relax into the nice loving touch," Please stop avoiding me" he murmured sorrowfully," I've missed you." 

Eddy's heart broke a little with hearing the small cry from the elder who just wanted to be loved," I will fight my fears for you. I'm so sorry" 

Rut

Eddy woke up with a thick smell filling his nose.

" What's that?" He murmured under his breath thinking it smelled hot and heavy.

He shifted uncomfortably within the confinements of the sheets as he glanced around for Brett not feeling the elder by his side. 

" Brett?" He sleepily called out to the empty room then glanced at the alarm clock with a groan seeing it was only 5:30 am.

He shuffled out of bed wrapping a thin blanket around himself as he faced the cool air of the apartment despite it helping with the rising heat in his body,he'd rather stay warm than freeze. 

He trotted out of the bedroom again calling out his Mate's name being worried that he wasn't with him and because of the new strange scent filling their home. This time he got a low growl in response that seemed to come from the kitchen. 

Eddy carefully approached with shaky movements," Are you okay,lovely" he didn't know what came over his body when it started to quake and produce slick without his particular want.

" get away from me!" Brett gripped onto the side of a counter lurching over in some sort of agony.

" Hey I know we've had a lot of strain on our relationship here lately but you don't have to be rude" Eddy spoke stupidly as he approached more carelessly this time," You don't look like you're doing good just let me take care of you" he spoke more softly as he worriedly watched the elder. 

  
  


" You don't get it!" Brett quickly grabbed Eddy's hand and pulled it down to his crotch to let the younger male feel how hard he was in his boxers," I'm trying to protect you from myself which I won't be able to do for much longer if you stay here and keep filling the room with your own damn pheromones!"

He hissed out in frustration trying to hold himself back from just taking the omega. He felt so aggressive and lustful in that moment but he was forcefully trying to keep himself restrained. The angry tears sprang free from his eyes and began to stream down his cheeks yet Eddy didn't leave.

A split second of fear passed over the youngers face before he pushed the feeling down as he grabbed both of the alpha's hands in a strong reassurance," Let's go back to the bedroom." 

He took a deep breath then leaned down to kiss the raging tears away.

" You're my mate let me take care of you." He whispered anxiously then took another deep breath mentally preparing himself; however Eddy knew when a house alpha went into rut it was usually a sign of their omega's heat cycle coming. All he'd have to do is wait and hope it came quickly so his body wouldn't face trauma. 

He squeezed Brett's hands lightly as he pulled the elder away from the counter," come back to the bedroom with me" he said ever so softly and ever so quietly," come let me adore you" Eddy swayed slightly as he guided them both to the room seeing how Brett's tears soon stilled and were replaced by a small blush that spread across his cheeks.

Brett still kept his gentle aura about him since he wasn't a very aggressive alpha just hormonal and snappy at the most. Even as a beta his omega came first and now as an Alpha, his omega still came first, so it felt strange to be the one that was carefully guided to their bedroom then gently laid on the mattress with his lover slowly crawling on top of him along with strong hands already sinking under his t-shirt to feel at the soft white skin.

Eddy was hella nervous but his nerves seemed to calm down when he saw and felt how Brett's aggressions died down, now being replaced by the gentler and softer side that he had known and loved," your skin feels like it's on fire." He murmured as he worked on stripping and touching the elder. As he did so he could see the angry red marks that contrasted so greatly against the pale complexion. They were self inflicted scratches due to the agonizing feeling of these new hormones that he just wanted to try to escape.

Eddy bit the corner of his lip not being able to stop from thinking it was his fault after all he was an omega and omegas seemed to be created to just spread their legs open for any alpha that wanted them, which he hadn't been doing. In fact he avoided most of the elders advances, refusing to do anything that dealt with penetration," I'm sorry for not being there for you. I should of been…. I should of been a better omega" he felt himself wanting to cry as he spoke. 

Nonetheless he leaned down to plant kisses to the scratches as if it could heal the pain," I'm so sorry for being a lousy mate. I should of put your needs first" he closed his eyes now blindly pressing kisses," I'll be your omega bitch if you want me to be."  _ That's what I am supposed to be anyways just some bitch for breeding and pleasing. Why couldn't I be born something different then Brett wouldn't feel pressured to transition! He wouldn't be suffering if I were just obedient to what he wanted. My poor baby is hurting and it's all my fault... _

Brett startled when he heard the flow of apologises; however, he startled even more when he heard the bitch comment, despite the raging rut filling his veins the words disturbed him and he felt them as incredibly wrong thus he did what he knew to do: Brett flipped their positions carefully to try to cradle the taller male under his body in an act of protection ,although his face only reached to the boys collarbones, it didn't stop him from trying to hide Eddy.

" I don't want you to be anyone's bitch not even mine" he grunted from behind gritted teeth," we've both been a bit lousy at getting used to everything but it hasn't been all bad, so stop apologizing because we have survived the rough edges and we're making it through together" it was taking all of his control not to grind into or fuck the younger right then and there. Eddy smelled so delicious but Brett had patience for his lover not wanting to cause him any harm; mentally or physically. 

Eddy carefully reached a hand to Brett's hair to lightly stroke. He played with the loose strands nervously, he hadn't thought that his comments would upset Brett so much after all they did have a similar dispute where Brett pleaded for his love and acceptance so why wasn't the Elder just taking what he wanted? 

" Together" Eddy slowly murmured back as he raised his head to try to give a kiss to Brett's hairline," I love you so much..." 

" I love you too," Brett puffed air out having difficulties of staying still. He pressed his face to the others chest as he reached a hand up to lightly stroke at his broad shoulders while his other hand found perch on Eddy's waist," We don't have to do this if you don't want to…..I can always handle it by myself"

He really wanted to be with Eddy but he didn't want his omega to be uncomfortable or have hurt pride because of it.

" No I want you, I want this" Eddy bit the corner of his lip slightly as he continued to play with Brett's hair. It wasn't a lie, his body was starting to crave the attention and his protectiveness wanted to protect Brett and help him through his rut.

Brett sighed but accepted the gesture in relief because it meant he wouldn't have to be alone, if he were honest he'd say how scared he was to be in rut for the first time everything seemed so heightened and uncontrollable,so he could understand if Eddy would be afraid too. But here his faithful mate was ready to help in all ways possible.

Brett slowly lifted his head so he could rub his face to the glands near the boys neck trying to cover him in his raging pheromones.

" mine." He murmured as he let a hand snake under Eddy's loose fitting grey t-shirt to explore his toned stomach and chest. He had missed touching his lover like this so he wanted to make this moment intimate instead of a rough fuck like his body wanted so badly," i-is this okay?". 

The alpha stuttered as he touched.

Eddy's fingers clasped at the elders hair with a small gasp," it's okay" 

" I missed touching you" Brett cooed quietly as a pang of pain pierced the omegas heart.

Eddy felt like such a coward for avoiding the transitioned alpha but he had a good reason too. Losing control was scary, being generally independent then pushed into submission due to cruel instincts was even scarier. Eddy Chen the one theorized to be an alpha due to confidence and independence was now reduced to an omegas natural instincts and he hated it yet found a sense of new empowerment.

" I missed your touch too Brett" he turned his head to the side trying to hide his blush but also to bare his neck towards his mate since they could finally be bound together.

Brett immediately nuzzled his nose to the boys glands, taking a deep breath to relish the scent before carefully poking his tongue out to lick along it which caused a shaky moan to leave the others lips and for his grasp in Brett's hair to get tighter.

" am I allowed to bite here? And where do I do it," He asked not being completely sure but his animal instincts were telling him too.

Eddy used his grip to guide the other male to the area," You can bite only if I'm allowed to return the favor. Mine."

Brett chuckled lowly to this," You're so possessively cute" he whispered huskily before sinking his teeth down into the tender flesh of the boys neck. Maybe if he wasn't in a rut he'd worry more about his teeth breaking the flesh but he couldn't bring himself to think about it especially with Eddy moaning so loudly and squirming against him in some sort of pleasure even as the taste of iron spread against his lips he couldn't bring himself to care. Finally he released the flesh from between his teeth with a low growl before licking at the punctured mark to make it feel better if painful.

Eddy quietly whimpered to the actions," I love you" he choked out as he rolled his hips up into Brett, his body gradually starting to feel the same raging fire of a heat burning in his chest and thighs. 

" I love you so much too" Brett closed his eyes with a grunt," We're wearing too many clothes for this" he chuckled lowly. In his pheromone stricken mind he wanted to just rip Eddy's clothes off but he knew he really wasn't strong enough to tear the fabric so he settled with undressing the taller male the old fashioned way.

Once he was completely stripped Eddy sat up to return the favor of undressing Brett before crawling into his lap with a smug little smile. 

The raven haired man hadn't expected for the omega to so aggressively attack his neck with kisses and bites while growling about who the alpha belonged to. 

Brett let a moan fall past his lips as he grasped the boys hip bones to pull so he could grind against as the other continued the assault," I am yours." He grunted ," And you are mine! No one else's" 

Eddy seemed pleased by this answer so as a reward he finally sunk his teeth to the mating gland to show it was a mutual bond and commitment to one another.

The elder dug his nails into the youngers hip bones as he roughly pulled down on him not being able to help the way his body jolted to the bite nor how he basically screamed out Eddy's name. This was the last thing it took to make Eddy finally spiral into his heat. 

" Brett" He quietly whined against the boys throat as he tried to rock his hips.

Brett's eyes dilated as their pheromones now mixed together now creating something new: Something intimate yet cruel. It was controless and reckless in nature just trying to consume whomever it could touch; however, these two boys were not to be controlled by instinct this time but by their willingness towards each other and the closeness they sought. It wasn't about breeding nor submission just about one another caught up in a fiery passion. 

" I love you so much" Brett growled out as he let his fingers explore the boys slicken entrance lightly massaging and pressing to just make sure it was still okay.

Eddy lifted his hips with a small coo," I don't need your fingers! I want your dick. I'm ready! I'm so soft and wet already" he whined trying to align himself since it seemed Brett was making no movements to do so himself at least not fast enough to Eddy's standards in the moment.

The elder chuckled lowly as he pulled down on the boys hips relishing in the wet sound that filled their bedroom," As you wish" he murmured with small grinds getting as many noises as he could out of his lover. Eddy bounced a bit in desperation trying to get the pace they both needed. Brett let his hands slip away from the omegas hips to loosely wrap his arms around his waist instead as he buried his face to his chest trying to suck on one of Eddy's nipples," I'm going to knot you so good!" 

He didn't know what he was growling out it was just on manufactured instinct that pushed him to do so.

If Eddy was scared before no trace of it lingered because all he could do was whimper and beg," Yes please knot me! Please breed me Brett" he basically wailed in reaction to the alphas words and mouth.

Brett pulled him to himself more tightly as he now helped his lovely bounce up and down on his hardened length but made sure to also enjoy the sight and sounds of Eddy being so needy and readiness to take charge despite the begging.

" I'm changing position" Brett grunted with a small smile as he pushed the boy onto his back gingerly then maneuvered Eddy's knees over his shoulders so the boy could properly be bent over," Damn your face looks beautiful"

Eddy only managed a whimper as he grabbed Brett's hand to hold.

__________________

" It's not coming out!?" Brett said with a hyperventilating panicky manner which Eddy shared with him.

" How the hell has such a big knot fit in me! Get it out" He almost cried as he pulled Brett close to him, nails lightly digging into the alphas shoulder blades.

They were stuck like that in the aftermath of their mating and because neither had experienced it before they didn't know what to do with it. It wasn't all bad though at least they got some connected snuggles out of it.

  
  
  


  
  
  



	3. Preparation snippets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in awhile so have a small fluffy chapter of their interactions mostly through dialogue. Also the heartbeat of a baby starts at 3 weeks after conception and morning sickness usually starts 6 weeks after conception. So now you can guess what the chapter is about

Brett paced fervently along the medical hallways in anticipation. They never had to do this before or in simpler terms they could have never done this before. It felt so strange to be waiting for a doctor to tell them the results of a pregnancy test: he could have never imagined something like this. 

Eddy had started getting morning sickness six weeks after Brett’s first rut which was a sure sign of conception. Once they realized this fact Eddy immediately got pregnancy tests from the store, they tested positive everytime; however, Brett and Eddy still couldn’t believe it so they prompted this doctors visit since a pregnancy test done medically was more reliable: given it wasn’t just a pregnancy test but an ultrasound as well. Eddy needed the proof it was all real and that his body wasn’t playing tricks on him from the alpha pheromone being introduced thus him demanding the ultrasound. 

“ Mr Yang, you can come into the room. I think you’ll want to see this” The face of the grinning doctor.

Brett’s eyes lit up seeing this reaction must of meant a good result thus he quickly stalked into the room going to his lovers side. That’s when the steady sound of a heartbeat filled his ears that’s when he realized the screen in front of them.He grabbed Eddy’s hand tightly in surprise as his eyes welled up in joy,” Is t-that…..” He began to stutter in shock

“ Yeah…. If there’s a heartbeat there’s a baby.” Eddy tried to point out the forming fetus to Brett on the screen. His hand was shaking, he wasn’t ready for this because it was weird as hell. He had always grown up believing it was very unnatural for a man to get pregnant.

Brett on the other hand was beyond happy he pressed his face to his boys stomach as tears started to pool in his eyes,” Oh my gosh Eddy! I’m so happy! I never thought we could have kids this is great news!” all he could do was nuzzle his face in place and pet his lovers abdomen. 

Eddy used his free hand to lightly stroke Brett’s hair not being able to deny his happiness,” Yeah it’s really happening. I can’t believe it.”

__________________________________

" what do you think of these names Eddy? If it's a boy Ryan but if it's a girl Janine" Brett chewed on the end of a pen in belief it would help him think of a name.

" We are not naming our kid after your violin or youtube crush this is our kid after all" Eddy looked towards Brett’s nonexistent list he was supposed to be writing. 

Brett’s eyes lit up with excitement towards a sudden idea" How about Sophie or Daniel. I really like the name Daniel for a boy. We could even call him Danny!"

" Yeah because danny is such an Asian name" Eddy snickered softly. 

" Like you have a better idea!"

" It could be Ling Ling Wenuhin Chen-yang"

" Hell no! Do you want them to be bullied!" Brett hugged Eddy's stomach protectively, gently stroking the boys sides.

_____________

“ Have you told your parents of the news yet? If you have maybe we could tell our fans and friends”

“ Hell no!”

“ What….” Eddy’s eyes widened in horror not expecting such a strong answer. It confused him since Brett had acted so excited until this point especially with planning things out.

“ Eddy we aren’t even married yet, we’re having a kid out of wedlock, my parents would literally kill me. They don’t even know I transitioned. And not to mention the criticism we’d get just like we got from those videos” Brett bit the corner of his lip anxiously, trying to grumble out his answer smoothly.

The taller male couldn’t help but scoff much to the shorters annoyance “We’re mates though so marriage shouldn’t matter.”

“ Mating bonds can be broken, we both know that. Marriage is more of a promise and commitment to one another to be for forever and less of the physical stuff of mating. You know a real sign of love.” The anxious alpha snapped bitterly.

“ I think us in a whole is a real sign of love, Brett. We don’t need fancy golden rings to seal the deal” Eddy made a vague gesture towards his lover and him to get his point across paying no mind to the snappy tone. 

Brett crossed his arms as his eyes drifted to his feet finding them more interesting than their pointless bickering “ You’re just saying that because you’ve never been too keen on marriage or children for that matter” 

“ Is this not enough for you? We have been going steady for 5 years in a relationship and steady as best friends for 13 years. Our relationship has gone beyond the physical intimacy but an actual intimacy of just being there for one another. We’re basically already married so don’t say I’m not keen towards it. I just don’t see the need for something if I already have it. Secondly I love children. I want to be a dad but a dude being pregnant is hella weird so duh I am not too excited about that it does nothing for the whole gay omega bitch thing now I’m a pregnant gay omega bitch. It’s not that great for my mental health..” Eddy took a deep breath before speaking again as he reached out to grab Brett’s hands,” But you also wouldn’t believe how excited I am for this child, to have this child with you. It’s an amazing chance that I never thought we could have. Well it was a chance I never thought I wanted but despite everything I’ve said. I am so happy about this and I am not ashamed of us or our choices so please show the same unashamed behavior. This is us, this is our relationship, and that’s okay” 

The omega leaned down to kiss their alpha’s forehead in an attempt to comfort.

Brett slowly dared to make eye contact with the other male,” I guess we can tell friends and maybe some of your family….” 

__________________________

" This room is will now be the baby room!” Eddy spread his arms open with a wide grin covering his features.

“ oof this is going to be a lot of work. This is literally our junk closet” Brett laughed as he tried to keep a stack of boxes from toppling over on his beloved.

“ well we just need to clean it out and get rid of the stuff but it’s the perfect size. It’s also by our bedroom so it makes this location the best! Also my mum is coming over to help us clean it so you don’t have to worry too much about all the cleaning. The chen family is on it!” Eddy giggled giddily as he toured through the only open space of the room, he was day dreaming of what it could be. 

_________________________

" Let's make the room like a safari theme it would be so cute. We could get a lion pillow and everything" Brett looked through the cribs with interest.

" let's keep it simple for now lovely. Maybe have the room white and grey so it's neutral then we can look for those stuffed animals. Are kid is going to be so spoiled by you even before they're born"

" that's why I'll be their favorite!" Brett punched Eddy’s shoulder lightly with an evil laugh.

Eddy decided to challenge playfully, he growled teasingly whilst pushing the smaller male into a crib“ That’s what you think, but you’ll always be my favorite daddy”

“ Eddy no! I have been betrayed.” Brett managed to get out through his fits of laughter,” I don’t think I can let our kid call me daddy now because of the whole dirty condotation. It’s a no. A hard no”

“ Oh it’s definitely hard” The omega wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“ Eddy shut up! And please help me out” Brett raised his hands up needing the help out of the crib he got mildly stuck in or maybe he wasn’t stuck and just wanted help. Eddy pulled the smaller male out then pulled him into his arms in the purpose to simply hug.He was happy to be goofing off with his mate. 

__________________________

“ You have some paint on your face” Brett motioned towards his lovers nose with a mischievous grin on his own face.

Eddy rolled his eyes in fake annoyance“ No I don’t"

“ Well now you do!” Brett quickly flicked his paint brush to get some of the white paint on his partners cheeks

“ Brett nuuuu, is my face so ugly you had to improve it" Eddy laughed obnoxiously whilst using his free hand to jokingly flip the elder off.

" Nah you're perfect the way you are but you look cute covered in stuff" the raven haired male cupped the fake brunettes cheek to smear the paint more finding it too funny.

" hmmm I will pretend you mean that innocently" Eddy slowly leaned in to press a kiss to Brett's lips in a short tender moment then broke away once satisfied with the half lidded eye look his mate was giving him.

" Lets finish the trim then we can have some fun, maybe it won't just be paint on my face then"

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for the next chapter it gets interesting to say the least


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some depictions of blood and vomiting.  
I apologise in advance for this

“ Crap what did Eddy say he wanted?”Brett cursed under his breath being intimidated by the large menue in his hands. He didn’t remember ordering takeout to ever be this expansive but then again he’d usaully have his helpmate with him to keep his social anxieties calm; however he decided it was best to leave Eddy and his strange cravings at home. His first reason for this was because his lover was pregnant and his second reason was because the boy didn’t feel well. It had started in the early morning when Brett woke up to his omega having hard contractions of course he thought this was a bit weird. Most contractions weren’t felt until the second or third trimester but the doctor said braxton hicks contractions started after gestation, which meant nothing should be wrong with his lover. Also if there was something wrong with his lover, Eddy would have called him right?

“ Sir you’re next,” The elderly Chinese women gave a soft smile to the worried tiawanese australian man.

Brett wearily walked up to the counter to order also to set the menu down where it rightfully belonged on“ Um I’d like one coconut and mango bubble tea,your crunchyroll, lo mein,egg rolls and kung pao chicken please”

The women carefully wrote the information down before giving it to one of the other employees to take to the kitchen,” It will be about 30 minutes, thank you for coming in” 

Brett smiled with a nod,” It’s my pleasure’

Once that was over with he shuffled over to a table connected to the wall. While he waited, he decided to shoot Eddy a text.

Brett: Hey babe, I’ll be back home in about 50 minutes. Tell me if you need anything.

Despite Eddy typically being a quick responder when it came to Brett, he never replied. This worried his lover beyond any measure since it was so unlike him.

Brett took a deep breath trying to find a logical explanation, Eddy was probably just napping or in the baby room working on things. That seemed about right, he was sure everything was fine.

__________________________

“ Fuck” Eddy felt a pain tear through his abdomen, it sent him straight to his knees with a loud thud. His breathing became labored as he kept cursing under his breath,” Fuck fuck fuck”

His hands quickly wrapped around his stomach in agony as his body lurched forward without his permission, making him accidentally smack his head against the crib. Everything hurt so bad. The doctor said contractions did indeed happen this early but the doctor also said that he shouldn’t be able to feel them yet. Something had to be wrong.

“ I need to call Brett,” the omega wheezed, to his dismay he had stupidly left his phone in the kitchen, that meant he’d have to somehow get up. Slowly he unwrapped his arms from himself to lace his fingers around wooden bars in the hope they’d help him pull himself up. 

Once he was up on his two feet a burning sensation went up his throat and tightened his chest, it was almost as if he was about to vomit acid. The phone could wait he needed to run to the bathroom as fast as possible before he made a mess on the floor. Wait a minute was that blood on the carpet? 

Eddy didn’t have time to think only time to wobble into the tile room before the contents of his stomach was emptied onto the floor. The putred stench unkindly filled the room...it almost smelled as of death. 

Tears threatened to escape the omegas eyes, he needed Brett, he needed someone, at this point his body was trembling from a strange weakness that went straight to his bones in fluctuating pangs of pain. Above all other priorities he needed to clean this mess first being pretty sure Brett wouldn’t want to come home to a puke covered floor.

Cleaning proved harder than expected with everything cramping up, crying and the urge to vomit again but Eddy had managed it. His pride was at risk here, he couldn’t wait for some alpha to swoop in to take care of him, he could take care of himself. Maybe if he took a shower he’d feel better. God knew he needed it especially after being in physical contact with such bodily fluids.

However, if Eddy were being honest, he really didn’t have the energy to shower no matter how much he needed it; Nonetheless he crawled into the shower quickly trying to kick out of his clothes.

“ This will make me feel better” He murmured breathlessly whilst lazily turning on the hot water to let cascade down his now bear body.

His gaze began to grow hazy and unfocused due to another contraction ripping through his body, the pain wasn’t the only thing to rip through him but a scream. That’s when it happened his hazy gaze caught sight of the blood dripping from between his thighs.

___________________

“ Eddy I’m home!” Brett said in a sing song tone as he slipped his shoes off,” How are both my babies?”

The lack of response sent him straight into an internal frenzy given he got no response on the phone either.

" Eddy!?" 

Take-out boxes were quickly discarded onto the table before the alpha sniffed out his mate, blood, vomit and the faint natural scent of lavender guided him to the bathroom.

He wasted no time to swing the door open in pure panic. Eddy didn't even blink an eye just kept his dead gaze into the toilet.

" I'm sorry." He croaked with a cough, one hand pressed flatly against his stomach," I'm sorry Brett"

The alpha stared in horror at the blood puddle on the tile and the bare form of his omega just lurched over the toilet in a pitiful mess.

The younger boy started to sob his apologies" I'm sorry,I'm so sorry" 


	5. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely the boys are getting it together and healing

" it seems that your body terminated the pregnancy after realizing that both of your DNA is not compatible together. The new alpha pheromone introduced to your system must have tricked your body into ovulating thinking it was a good match."

Eddy heard the doctor talking to him but he wasn't really listening, he was stuck in his mind thinking _ even if they came out disabled from our incompatible DNA I still would of loved them. They would of still been my child, our lovely child. _

Brett was in a similar situation when it came to listening to the doctor. He didn't have the energy to commit to the conversation. He felt utterly defeated in this situation, there was nothing good about it. 

He squeezed his lovers hands tightly to make sure he'd be okay, because he sure as hell wasn’t handling it well.

The doctor sighed seeing that the couple wasn’t really there, which was to be expected,” I think it may be a wise decision to invest in a couples therapy and physical rehab that will help you both heal from this. For you Eddy your body also needs to heal so get plenty of rest, drink lots of water and I’ll also write you out a prescription to help the process go smoother.”

“ Thanks doc…” Eddy leaned onto Brett’s shoulder needing the support.

__________

Brett stared at the ultrasound picture that lingered on their fridge as a painful reminder of everything they couldn’t have, it hurt yet he couldn’t keep himself from staring fondly. It wasn’t just an embryo but a child, someone he could teach music, watch graduate, go to college and maybe even walk down the aisle. What a lovely fantasy it had been but he hadn’t been mourning the fantasies but the loss of life. Brett ran his fingers over it gingerly before taking it down thinking his partner wouldn’t want the reminder, as for him he’d keep it to cherish.

“ Maybe someday we’ll meet again in heaven, then I’ll finally know what you grew up to look like and who’d you become,” He laughed bitterly to the air being aware he was just a crazy man talking to emptiness. 

The alpha folded it into his pocket before grabbing a bottle of water and a pill prescribed to his mourning omega.

Unlike Brett, Eddy had been spending a lot of his time grieving in the baby room. Sometimes Brett would catch him in the middle of the night just staring into the crib, his eyes would always hold an unknown sorrow to them. Nonetheless, this time was no different.

“ Eddy dear how are you feeling,” he peered into the room that he had been trying to avoid.

“ Like shit” Eddy murmured. The omega was just lying on the floor cuddling a lion plushie to his chest that they had gotten while watching some baby videos on his phone,” That could have been us. Don’t they look so happy ...aren't asian babies so much cuter than the rest.”

Brett wearily glanced to the screen watching the chubby child giggling as a puppy licked it’s cheeks. It made his heart heavy just seeing it,” Hey how about we turn this off, babe” 

The alpha crouched down to turn the boys phone off and put it elsewhere.

“ Do you think its my fault, Brett” Eddy stared straight forward since his phone had been taken from him,” It’s my fault isn’t it… I’m sorry Brett that I’m the reason you can’t be a father.”

Brett set everything down to gently cup the youngers cheek and make the boy look at him,” Look at me Eddy, none of this is your fault just because we can’t have kids this way doesn’t mean we can’t have a family. I know its hard…. I know how much it hurts emotionally but it doesn’t make it either of our faults. Do you hear me Eddy?”

“ Brett you’re crying”

“ So are you” He chuckled breathlessly without any actual joy.

Eddy tilted his head up, carefully pressing kisses to the single tear that rolled down the elders cheeks. Brett took this initiative to press a slow yet tender kiss to his lover's lips, they poured out all of their emotions into the touch. It wasn’t romantic but it was loving, it wasn’t sexually charged but intimate, it was just two lovers sharing each other's pain of loss.

________________________

“ Hello Mama Chen it’s me, Brett. Call back when you have the chance, Eddy would like to talk to you. We have some sad news.” Brett tried not to choke over his words as he looked down the list of everyone they had told about the pregnancy. This is why he didn’t want to tell anyone in the first place because everything that could have gone wrong. The others, which consisted of Ray,Hilary, Ibo, Patrick, had gotten a text but Eddy wanted to call his family to talk to them since it was more personal. At that moment he didn’t have the guts to do it so Brett picked up the stress of leaving the messages. 

Eddy stood behind his shorter lover, lightly wrapping his arms around the alphas waist and rested his chin on Brett’s shoulder,” I love you. Thank you.”

“ We’re getting through this together so wherever you need help I’ll pick up the slack, no need to thank me. I love you too” Brett leaned back into the comfort of his lovers chest, taking in his comforting scent; although, he could also smell the stress in it. He set the phone down before turning into the omegas body so he could nuzzle his face into Eddy’s collarbones. _ Deep breath in then deep breath out _

“How are you feeling today?”

“ My abdomen aches and I feel like I’m going to vomit… emotionally is still shit too. How about you?”

“ I’m still feeling like shit too” Brett allowed his eyes to flutter closed wanting to focus on the beat of his lovers heart,” I’m so happy that nothing bad happened to you though…. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you with the baby. I’m just so happy I can still hold you in my arms”

He tried to keep himself from crying again because there had already been too many tears shed that week.

Eddy tucked Brett’s head under his chin before he whispered unsurely“ Promise you won’t let go of me. Hold unto me forever, yeah?”  
  


“ I’ll never let us go” Brett squeezed the omegas hips before they fell into a content silence.

______________________

“ Do we have to go?” Eddy hid himself more under the fuzzy blankets trying to get out of going to the therapy session. He was in no mood to hash it all out in front of some stranger that could possibly be judgemental or blame him for the loss. 

“ I’m sorry dear but the doctor said it would help and you already scheduled it” Brett reached out to pull the covers down 

He turned away and clutched his stomach protectively,” Bretty I don’t wanna, I don’t care if I was the one who signed up for it…They’re going to expose me for being a bad omega that can’t bare his lovers kids!”

“ Eddy, love, it’s going to be okay, they're not going to expose you for anything. The therapist is here to help us.” Brett laid by his boy to wrap his limbs around him,” If anything it was the difference in my pheromones and genetics that messed up your body…. So it’s not you that’s a bad omega. Please stop saying such awful things about yourself.”

“I’m sorry Brett…. You’re not a bad alpha either. Our situation is just a bit unconventional I suppose” Eddy grabbed a dainty hand to cover with his own larger one, gently massaging the elders knuckles,” Can we stay like this for five more minutes before we go?”

Brett nuzzled into the youngers back with a small hum,” Yeah but just for five minutes. No more than that”

__________________

Eddy tilted his head in curiosity looking at the mysterious box held in Ray’s hands, he hadn’t expected to open their front door to their alpha friend. Especially when Brett was on a food run,” What brings you here?”

“ Well I got that text from Brett” Ray could see how Eddy visibly tensed to the statement,” So I thought I could try to help... I was reading up on some stuff and no I am not going to make you talk about it to me. I just brought a gift to help”

“ Is it a new baby,” Eddy said sarcastically not being interested unless it somehow could bring back the miscarried child. That’s when he noticed the box shuffle, something indeed was alive inside,” Oh my gosh Ray please don’t tell you put a kid in a box!”

Ray paid no mind to the first comment since Eddy had every right to be sour over the situation, who wouldn’t be,” Well not exactly kid unless you consider a furry baby a kid”

He smiled softly as he opened the cardboard leaves to show what was inside.

Eddy’s eyes widened in delight,” It’s a puppy!” he picked the little basset hound up,” What kind of weirdo buys their friends a dog?” he giggled while hugging it to his chest.

The poor pup was utterly confused and tired but didn’t seem to mind the snuggles from the broad man so it yawned then nuzzled to get back to napping.

Ray rolled his eyes knowing this was a good distraction from the pain,” The kind of weirdo that knows dogs send happy chemicals to the brain and helps people heal after traumas. I didn’t think you guys would do it yourself so I took a bit of initiative;However, make sure Brett lets you keep him” 

“ Brett’s going to love him. Especially if we call him Danny, he won’t be able to resist” The omega stared at the puppy in its sleepy wander,” Thank you Ray.”

“ Don’t mention it, you guys are my bros I really just want to see the best for you both” The soloist stayed wary but supportive. 

___________________

To say the least Brett was surprised to come home to find Eddy once again asleep on the floor in the baby room but with a basset hound curled up under his arm.

“ Where did the dog come from?”


	6. Furry baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than the other chapters but I just wanted to write something soft

When Eddy woke up he found Brett had snuggled into his back, nose to his neck and arms wrapped around his small waist, now the new puppy rested under both of their arms. The small creature rolled to its back, floppy ears in disarray and and mouth open, of course drooling. 

The omega giggled softly to the warmth both provided, he didn’t even know when Brett came home but he enjoyed the surprise of having his lover by his side when he woke up.

“ Beloved?” He whispered questioningly to his lover, hoping to draw him into wake.

Brett nuzzled his face a bit more into the boys neck,” Hmm, few more minutes” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to the exposed skin before lightly nipping at it. He held the delicate flesh between his teeth before releasing it with a yawn.

Eddy giggled, instincts trying to bare more of his neck to his alpha“ We both know you won’t wake up in a few more minutes”

Brett scoffed playfully, he pulled closer with a low hum,” Well maybe I don’t want to wake up”

“ Fine then, you don’t get to see me or our new addition to the family” Eddy nudged Brett with his elbow in an attempt not to roll in laughter from the light mood. It felt like something they barely had over the past few weeks despite all of the open communication and couples therapy it didn’t make it any less hard; however, it did make it feel more safe, which was one good aspect.

Brett bit down again with a small whine,” Eddy nuuuuu you can’t do that, I want to see you both’”

Eddy hummed feeling strangely content towards the bites and his alpha’s submissive behavior,” I suppose I can let you meet our new furry baby then. Are we allowed to keep him?”

Brett lifted himself ever so slightly to lean over Eddy wanting to see the basset hound,” Yeah we can keep him, it seems you’ve already gotten attached. Does he have a name?”

“ Nah not yet but maybe we could use one of those names you liked.” Eddy tried to turn to face his lover, of course bringing the puppy with him to show off proudly.

Brett's eyes beamed when a name idea came to mind“ Waldo!” 

“ what?” Eddy was just confused.

“ You know like the book ‘Where’s Waldo’ or the heckler on muppets Waldorf!” Brett tilted his head back with a laugh finding the confused look funny.

“ And you thought my name ideas were weird but I guess Waldo could be a cute name.”

Brett lightly stroked the puppies exposed belly,” Where did you get a dog anyways.”

“ Oh Ray showed up at our house with Waldo while you were on the food run. He’s such a weirdo but he thought it would maybe help us become less grim.” Eddy hummed to keep himself from aweing at the cuteness of his lover and Waldo.

Brett leaned in to give Eddy a quick peck on his lips," I'll have to thank him later. This is the happiest you've looked in awhile. Which brings me to a conversation about children that I wanted to talk to you about"

Eddy's countenance changed at the mention not wanting to talk about it in the moment," What is it?" 

He sighed deciding to get it over with.

" A friend suggested that maybe we could go the route of a sperm donor if adoption is too hard… you know an actual genetic alpha that matches your DNA well" Brett pressed his forehead against Eddy's as their conversation fell into something more serious and tense. He rather avoid this conversation too but he had to talk about their options and see if kids was something they really wanted, afterall the first pregnancy was an accident. However, they were both excited and Brett liked the idea of being a dad, especially the idea of growing a family with Eddy. 

" If it's not from you I don't want it," Eddy clasped Brett's face with both his hands to signal how serious he was, his biological beta now transitioned was the only one he cared for and only one he wanted. If something was going to come from his body it was going to be from their passion not from some medical procedure and alpha he didn't know.

Brett's face spread with a red hue, he stared into Eddy's eyes with a shy manner," It's insane how much you love me despite how much trouble I cause you"

" Don't be stupid, you're my world Brett no matter what happens and no matter what you are. With pheromones or without pheromones you are my lover who has been with me throughout everything. I fucking love you" Eddy chuckled softly, pressing their lips together once again for a longer kiss.

Waldo yawned slowly stirring awake, he rolled onto his stomach to watch the men kiss. He tilted his head to the left then the right not understanding what the silly human was doing to Eddy's face. He had to protect the only human he knew in the house. Waldo lifted his paw and put it on Brett's cheek with a whine to try to get him to stop eating Eddy's face!

The alpha slowly pulled back when he felt the paw hit his cheek, he chuckled," Oh when did you wake up. Do you not like me kissing Eddy?"

He poked the puppy's nose before petting his head with a grin thinking that Waldo felt so soft. The puppy barked in response as if trying to tell the man something.

" Yes Waldo save me from this beast," Eddy laughed," Sick him"

Waldo wagged his tail to all the attention he was getting so he leaped towards the shorter man doing the omegas bidding.

" aaah not my face!!!! The slobber is so gross," Brett couldn't stop laughing until he lifted the basset away from his face," He's going to lick me to death." 

" Not exactly a guard dog but he's a sweet boy" Eddy used his sleeve to tenderly clean off of Brett slobber covered face," This is so gross. I'm going to need to wash my shirt and you a bath" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the next chapter should be another smut chapter


	7. Keep Your Eyes on Me

“ Waldo’s been whining at the door all this week, maybe we should walk him” Eddy sat by the door with the basset hound lying in his lap whining quietly as the omega squished the pups neck rolls finding it strangely like a stress ball but fuzzy.

Brett smiled softly looking over at them, his new favorite combination to find , who wouldn’t enjoy finding their mate holding their new dog. Waldo was no child replacement but at least he made them happy and helped them heal over the hurt emotionally whilst taking their mind off of it.

" how about we take him on a small walk to the duck pond my dear"

_____________________________

“ If I want to walk my dog, hold my mates hand and kiss his cheek I should be able to. It’s none of your business who I choose my time with” Eddy’s normally soft features burnt red from his frustration, his eyes narrowed threateningly yet he managed to keep his tone calm enough despite the annoyance shaking his bones. 

Brett squeezed his lover’s hand wearily, he could smell the alpha scent radiating off of the larger man, obviously stronger than his own.

One would think he would be the one snapping at the person’s ignorance, sure he was aggravated about being called out for no reason besides their orientation. As for Eddy it seemed to be a normal response since he was off his suppressants.

He knew quite well Eddy didn’t like most alphas, giving the boy a strong feeling of needing to protect what he associated with home, which meant Brett.

The transitioned Alpha often wondered where the omega’s disdain came from, maybe he’d ask later when the younger wasn’t about to fight a random stranger.

“ Well no one wants to see that gay shit, can’t you keep it to yourself,” The larger male snapped back, before pausing sniffing the air catching a whiff of a scent that didn’t belong to an ordinary beta.

It was Eddy radiating his pheromones in his annoyance making it known that he would bite if either got any closer.

“ I think it’s just you complaining because no one else cares. It’s just you who is making it a big deal. Hand holding is literally hurting no one.”

“ Your omega pheromone is nice, thought you were a beta at first because of the cologne but you may want to invest in something stronger to hide from the world you’re just a slut. Shouldn’t your alpha be protecting you or keeping you on a leash to teach you that you’re not supposed to talk to someone higher than you like this.” A dangerous gleam flashed in the strangers eyes actually making Eddy flinch away, the man took this as a sign of the omega finally learning his place.

“ Oh you finally shut your trap, thought only a cock could shut a dumb bitch up”

Brett finally stepped in seeing the humiliation in his lovers eyes overtaking the the rage the boy felt," Come on we don't have to deal with this, he's not worth our time" 

He protectively wrapped his arms around Eddy's waist before kissing his jaw to give comfort and to show be didn't give a shit about the complaint. He glared to the other alpha before promptly guiding his omega away from the scene. 

“ I hate men and I hate alphas. You’re the only acception I make," Eddy waited until they were far enough away to speak, not feeling comfortable otherwise.

Brett sighed glancing up at him,"darling that is not true. You're friends with plenty of men and alphas that you like."

He wondered if the encounter had brought up bad memories and that was why he was so adamant on his strong dislike.

Eddy sighed knowing it was true but it didn't mean he was any less upset," I still dislike most of them."

" It's just a handful of bad alphas but there are a lot more decent ones than there are assholes"

" Don't lecture me, we were just attacked verbally and I was called a bitch and a slut for being an omega!" Eddy barked aggressively," Why can't we be like a straight couple? They don't get attacked and even if not everyone hates against gay they still always stare, think it's there business, or that we're making a statement. I don't want to be making a statement I just want us to be left alone" 

He whimpered into his hand being angry and sad not knowing what else to feel in such a frustrating situation. Being analysed was the last thing he wanted.

Waldo began to whine knowing his humans were upset, a small creature that could sense tension.

Brett slowly looked over, he felt bad he didn't say anything sooner to protect his lover, he was just so used to seeing Eddy standing his own but being off of the meds left him feeling more vulnerable about his status.

" Eddy look at me. We will never be like the normal straight couples because we're us. We aren't meant to fit in with the crowd but to love each other proudly. I am not ashamed of our love nor do I want to hide us away. I am proud of who we are together no matter what others say." Brett reached up to stroke Eddy's cheek before leaning in to kiss him not caring for the people who stared.

" Just keep your eyes on me" He whispered against the taller's lips.

  
  



	8. Clueless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett doesn't know much about omegas or much about that side of his partner so he is trying

Brett started to notice Eddy’s obsessively strange behavior over a span of a week, it wasn’t like the omegas typical obsessions either. Sure he was a perfectionist that got a bit antsy when things weren’t as they should be, but this was different. Eddy was constantly cleaning, taking things to scurry off with-putting it who knows where( lots of Brett’s hoodies had been disappearing in the abyss)-easily irritable along with a lack of emotional control, which caused a lot of anxiety and panic attacks. Compared to his other compulsive behavior, that was typically more subtle, this was a beast to handle. The alpha had no clue what was causing the strangeness, perhaps it was a hormonal imbalance.  
Not knowing what else to do he called Ray. Ray was a naturally born alpha in a healthy relationship with an omega so he should have an idea of what was going on.

“ Hey bud whatcha need?”

Brett smiled hearing Ray's voice, happy he picked up despite being busy“ Um Eddy’s behavior is a bit weird, I was wondering if you’d know what was up…”

“ Hmm give me the symptoms I might be able to hypothesize”

Brett started listing off the observations he made that seemed out of place,” So is this normal or….”

“ Bro it sounds like he’s going through a pre-heat, collecting things for a nest, making sure everything is perfect to impress their mate and emotionally fragile because it’s a very vulnerable time with their hormones going crazy.”

“ He shouldn’t be going into heat though… he had one two months ago don’t they only have one or two a year. Isn’t this too soon” Brett glanced around the empty living room getting a bit more anxious about Eddy's absence.

It sounded like Ray paused to think,” Well there’s three explanations I can come up for you. One, when their body goes through a trauma it causes stress forcing their hormones in heat. Two it’s because he was on suppressants so long that everything is coming back in full force like a truck. Thirdly, it could just be because his heats are abnormal and absolutely nothing is wrong besides weird hormones”

" Fuck, those are all possablities" Brett ran a hand through his hair trying to concentrate, Eddy's first heat didn't hit until he was like 19 so perhaps it was just abnormal pheromones. At least Brett hoped so, the other options would allude to something being wrong. Perhaps he'd call up a doctor's appointment to make sure," Anyways thanks Ray. Do you think you could puppysit for us when Eddy finally hits his heat, I don't think Waldo will want his innocence stolen"  
He coughed awkwardly since the image of the basset hounds cold dead eyes staring at them during the deed in no way sounded appealing.

" I got you, so no problem. Text me when you think it's close so I can get the pup. He can be friends with my dogo! Also Brett you may want to do some research about this topic so you actually know but I think you should be able to smell the different scents and feel the pheromones"

The pair said their goodbyes before hanging up. Brett stared at his phone for a while deciding he should make an effort to do research on the topic. If he learned anything it would be he knew nothing about omegas despite dating one for so long. The suppressants had made Eddy so much like a beta that Brett had mostly forgotten or went without care for the subspecies. With their current controversy it really left him feeling uncertain and helpless not knowing anything yet here he committed to take care of his lover. He still didn't know how he was going to do it. states. He wouldn’t back down though, he would learn as much as he could about his omega. It was kind of a scary thought to think he actually didn’t know much about his friends natural instincts from them mostly living life as happy betas until the incident. He couldn’t help but regret never taking the time to understand his lovers true biology. Had Eddy disliked the medicine? Was he too ashamed to actively vocalize it? Did he hate being an omega?  
Many more questions ran through the alphas head, how could he have gone this long without actually asking or wondering.  
Damn it he felt like the worst partner for never asking or thinking of it.

“ Bretty?”  
Brett was pulled out of his thoughts by the silky voice calling him from the kitchen,” Yes love?”

“ Can you come here and taste the curry, I’m not sure if I’m doing it right”

“ I’ll be right out baby!” Brett closed all the tabs on his phone refraining to the information that he was looking at before he trotted to the kitchen. The smell of warm spices hit his welcoming senses, his stomach growled in response.  
Eddy smiled seeing his alpha, the presence of Brett always seemed to soothe him even when he wasn’t in distress , it felt nice to have him near.  
Brett crept behind his lover wrapping his arms loosely around his waist to nuzzle his face into the boys nape,” It smells great lovely.”

“ I know I just wanted your attention” Eddy admitted with a sly grin enjoying the company. He shifted then moved Brett’s hands off his stomach to position on his chest, it was a much safer touch than his vulnerable feeling belly.

Brett willingly let his hands be moved since it seemed to be more comfortable for his precious omega, he pressed open mouthed kisses to the bonding mark imprinted into Eddy’s left scent gland,” Well you have it” he chuckled breathily with a small smile. It slowly faltered as the questions plagued his brain once again.  
“ What is it like being an omega…”

Eddy stiffened slightly to the mention of his biology, he was still in denial over a lot of things: biology, heats, pregnancy, and the miscarriage were all things he rather not believe in yet they were all undenielable things he couldn’t forget. ”Why are you asking.”  
Eddy bit his lip anxiously, he didn’t plan on hiding things from Brett but he wanted to know reasons.

“ I was just thinking about it. I feel like I don’t know anything about this side of you and I feel bad that it was something you had to hide for so long” Brett bowed his head to hide in-between Eddy’s shoulders.

“ oh,” Was all Eddy said as he took time to actually think about it,” Well don’t get me wrong I don’t hate what I am but it feels dirty. Like that it’s something shameful or that I shouldn’t be an omega. It’s kinda stupid but the stigma can really get to me sometimes..”

He laughed humorlessly. There had always been something about omegas people wanted to shame but that seemed to be natural to anything. People were cruel or even fearful towards the things they don't understand so could Eddy really blame them? He found that he couldn't, for even he was scared of his own biology.  
Brett nuzzled his face more to Eddy's shoulders," I'm sorry that I didn't know you felt like that sometimes"  
He sighed, he should have, after all people don't hide what they don't find shameful," Can I ask another question?"

" sure go for it" Eddy shrugged since communication was important and Brett seemed to think this conversation to be necessary.

" Um..why don't you like alphas? You didn't like them before you presented either." Brett fidgeted with his hands on the omegas chest.

" The ones I met prior to Ray, you and other friends were arrogant assholes that's why. Also some family reasons, I think I vaguely talked about it before" Eddy got a spoonful of curry to pass to Brett for tasting," Well my parents were in an alpha and omega relationship. So I guess since the divorce along with father being trash already makes me biased plus the bad interactions with some reinforcing that judgement. Like the bastard in the park"  
He spoke bland and vague not wanting to get too deep into the topic when he already didn't feel stable enough emotionally.

" Open up" Eddy placed the spoon to Brett's lips with a soft smile hoping the food would change the conversation.

Brett easily obliged, opening his mouth to be fed by his lover," it tastes delicious, baby"  
He went along with the obvious attempt of conversation change.

"Not as delicious as you" Eddy turned in Brett's arms so he could kiss the corners of the elders lips," I'm happy and lucky that I have you as my alpha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you guys want to see next? Maybe Eddy's nesting behavior actually being shown


	9. Upcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to an exotic shop to get things to help with Eddy's up coming heat

" Brett, Brett, Brett come look!" Eddy grabbed his lovers hands gently to pull him towards one of their closets. It was where the omega had chosen to start making his nest. Why? Brett still wasn't sure about the strange location but he wasn't about to ask. He had already dealt with the youngers snippy and over dramatic responses to seemingly trivial things so he definitely wasn't risking it again, it was not worth falling out of Eddy's grace.

" Wow this looks so cozy baby?" Brett smiled softly acting as if impressed. Honestly he still didn't understand the purpose of nesting in nor did he understand the things Eddy chose to be in it but it was cute to see.

The closet had been mostly cleaned in preparation. The floor was layered with two comforters, 3 fuzzy blankets with a lot of Brett's merch Hoodies near the edges for sniffing purposes. Eddy had hidden them under the pillows he had lined the wall with,he may of been nesting but he didn't want it to look out of order. Nature was driving him to do this in order to impress his alpha,to have his nest be rejected in turn would mean he was not a good enough mate. The omega couldn't let that happen! 

Brett and Waldo were the only ones allowed in besides himself, they were also the only ones allowed to see it. Not like the dog really cared though but for Brett it was meaningful to be accepted by his omega.

Eddy looked brightly at Brett happy to hear his approval," I'm glad you think so. Can we test it out with some snuggles? I wanna make sure it's also cozy for you…"

He brushed his hair behind his ear shyly.

Brett chuckled at the boys cuteness so instead of answering, he sat himself down in the centering of the blankets then pulled Eddy into his lap ever so gently," Of course we can"

He purred lowly. Brett rubbed their cheeks together scenting the younger as a way to say Eddy was his along with kissing and licking over the claim mark-part of him was afraid that this to, he’d lose-as a happy reminder of finally being bonded mates. The mark still shone red but was duller than when it was first made.

Eddy shivered pleasantly to the affection, he felt unbelievably lucky to be able to carry Brett's mark and for Brett to be willing to carry his mark. 

It was controversial to the older generation for a young couple to be carrying bonding marks before marriage. Ms Chen had already been asking when the wedding was after seeing the mark her son bared and with the short lived pregnancy making that question more persistent.

As for Brett’s family they had no clue what was up with his personal life since he practically avoided them like the plague. If they saw him in a relationship with a man, an omega on top of that it would be considered very scandalous. The Yang families view point on omegas, homosexuality and premariatal sex was very old fashioned in todays standards.

Eddy licked his lips nervously whilst he grabbed Brett’s hands to slowly put on his now flattened belly. The touch made him anxious but he felt he needed to use it to express something,” I’m s-scared of my upcoming h-heat… I d-don’t w-want a-another….” his voice cracked miserably as he tried to get the words out,” I can’t do it another time”

His demeanor broke into dry sobs.

Brett’s features became downcast with the haunting memories: the image of his omega crumpled in front of the toilet with a pool of blood pooling around his legs stained his mind keeping it in that trauma.

“ We’ll take the precautions. It won’t happen again... “ The alpha pressed his forehead to his mates, own eyes beginning to cloud with tears,” You know Eddy, if there is an after life I’m excited because that means we’ll get to meet our unborn child and finally be a family”

He smiled bittersweetly feeling Eddy taking this into consideration.

Both in that moment wondering what kind of person their child would grow up to be, they fell in a mournel silence allowing it to wash over them in steady waves.

__________________

“ Okay so for our precautions we have condoms….. Not much. But hear me out. I read online that ‘toys’ can be helpful in heat situations where the omega doesn’t have a mate or if they don’t want the actual thing to avoid breeding” Brett messed with his hands awkwardly, they were trying to take a more natural approach to it instead of relying on birth control- he didn’t want to risk damaging Eddy’s body any more than it had been by the supressents.

“ Sounds kinky…” Eddy murmured, gently stroking his stomach. Recently his show of anxiety had manifested in the form of touching his belly when he thought no one was looking at him.

“ But helpful perhaps. Maybe we should invest some money into that. How many days do you think you have until your heat hits?” Brett was trying to figure out if they would have to go to an actual store or if they could just do it online to save themselves from the embarrassment or being spotted.

“ Two or three days.. I’m not entirely sure since, you know, have only had two in my entire lifetime.” Eddy chuckled slightly, one hand stayed on his stomach as the other ran through his hair,” Probably not enough time to actually order anything.”

“ There’s a store nearby I believe, and isn’t really surrounded by anything so we would still have low chances of being seen, perhaps..”

“ You can’t be serious. What about if customers or the workers are fans of twoset, wouldn’t that be awkward?” Eddy sunk more into the pillows surrounding the walls.

“ They’d probably feel too awkward seeing possible role models to actually say anything. You know? I wouldn’t worry too much about it love” This was one of Brett’s big worries if he were being honest, they already had enough drama from the three months of not posting and personal information being revealed. They didn’t really need one more thing to go badly.

Eddy nodded slightly,” I guess you’re right. Let’s go today to get it over with and so no more public incidents happen. That was kind of traumatizing” he stared blankly at the shelf above their heads, counting the cracks in the wood to calm himself from his own suggestion.

Brett stared for a few seconds before replying," well I guess we don't have anything else to do today since we aren't shooting twoset. Currently."

" that's a conversation for a different time but I think we should get back to that soon. But back to the current conversation we should get ready then go, since people are less likely being there during the day" The omega began to sit up, he was ready to get it done before he could think about it too much.

Brett nodded slowly as he stood up," Guess that means we have to get dressed, what a bummer" 

Eddy giggled slightly,” I guess you could go in your underwear but I don’t think the police would be too happy about that indecent exposure in public”

Brett playfully gave the omega a slap to the butt,” We’ve done more indecent things in public than me being in my underwear. Now go get ready cutie or I’ll claim the bathroom before you”

Eddy laughed whilst swatting at Brett’s hand,” Oh shut up! We promised not to talk about that again. Why don’t you just come with me so we don’t have to fight over the bathroom because we both know I’d win against you”

The alpha grabbed his omegas hand interlacing their fingers attentively with a hum and chuckle.

\-------------------------

“ You know what? This is exactly as uncomfortable as I imagined it would be.” Eddy’s eyes fixed on some sort of leather assortment that consisted of ball gags, flogging whips, random straps,and bindings, he supposed they must be in a bdsm devoted section of the store. 

Brett chuckled slightly,” Well at least it’s dimly lit and there’s basically no one heree but us. So it could be worse,” 

His slim fingers brushed over one of the collars being displayed, it was a smooth leather with a metal ring in the center. It reminded Brett of some chokers he would see people wear,” I read that some omegas wear collars to protect their glands or hide a bonding mark since if touched by another alpha the bond can be challenged.”

Eddy made a small scoffing noise,”Did an Alpha write that article? They wear them mostly because an alpha told them they had to. It wasn’t just protection, but a claim of ownership in the most humiliating way possible! Could you imagine going out with a collar like a fucking dog?! Ridiculous! And don’t even get me started on the challenging, omegas aren’t property they can make their own choice of who they bond with. It’s just damn biology ....” 

He knew the act of challenging a bond did many things that would cause an omega not to be able to make an active choice as the dueling alphas ripped at eachothers throats or what not, he’d just like to believe that if in any case it ever happened that he could beat the shit out of the person trying to take him from Brett.

Brett quickly moved his hand away from the leather feeling as if he was being scolded for the interesting things he had tried to learn,” Oh…. Would this be a bad time to say that I think you look pretty with things on your neck..” he cleared his throat awkwardly, silently praying he wouldn’t be bunched in with all the other toxic alphas his omega clearly sneered about. Considering their friend group of mostly gentle alphas something must have happened, something more than what Eddy had told him for such thick venom to be spilling from his gentle lips. ” Like it’s so elegant, I just think it would maybe be pretty to have something on it like a ribbon.”

The omega’s features softened as a blush slowly spread over his cheeks,” Really?” He rubbed the back of his neck, lightly touching the bonding mark.

Brett let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he half expected to actually be yelled at for thinking it,” Yeah I do, I think lace or ribbon would suit you well. Maybe we could get some...” his own hand reached out to graze the youngers neck gently,” You’re pretty any way you are though. I just love you”

The omega made a whining noise as he leaned down to nuzzle his face into his alphas neck,” You’re making me emotional and all blushy… but yes we can buy some I guess” he giggled softly pressing a quick kiss to the mating gland,” I love you too”

“ If you keep kissing and licking me there we’re going to have a repeat of that thing I’m not supposed to talk about,” Brett purred jokingly but was being dead serious. His hormones weren’t exactly the most stable thing either, considering he still wasn’t used to it, just good at hiding.

“ mmmm but you taste so good.” Eddy gave one last wet kiss before pulling back,” Yeah I guess we should keep looking. You did more reading on this so lead the way because I have no clue what we are looking for.”

“ I will gladly guide you if you so wish it” He quickly captured his mate in a chaste kiss before grabbing his hand so they could walk together in the direction of less leather and towards the 'toys'. It was not any less awkward to look at things that were supposedly supposed to fit inside.

Sure his omega side had a sick fascination with the thought of everything he could get to fit but his other half was thinking that all the leather they left behind was now the best thing ever.

" Um how about we get a cock ring for you.. can't conceive if you can't cum" Eddy picked up one of the silicone ring that was slightly smaller than the alphas girth,no leakage.

Brett's eyes widened in fear," I like having my blood circulation so how about this one and I thought condoms were for that"

" Their rate isn't 100% fool proof so just another solution you know" Eddy put the one he grabbed a back down in its rightful place as he looked towards the other things that were possibly helpful to their situation.

" Okay" Brett nodded slowly then grabbed a few other things he thought seemed useful such as a few interesting looking dildlos and beads, he wasn't exactly sure how they worked but he had seen some things in Eddy's weird yaoi mangas," Think these would work?"

" I have no clue but ai we're here anyways let's just buy shit and figure it out" Eddy laughed slightly as Brett fondled with a few things trying to decide if it was a good choice, he knew for sure he liked the neck accessories he had picked up" Well let's go buy this stuff, I think it's good enough"

Eddy assessed the items before nodding," I think that this will suffice." 

He playfully grinned as they awkwardly walked to the checkout not really wanting to face the clerk but they also really wanted to leave and pretend this trip never had happened.

The lady smiled at them softly making sure to make some small talk without making them feel like they weren't being exposed for being there. It was painfully obvious that they had never been to a store such as this with their uneasy posture and eyes.

Once they paid, they said a polite "thank you" and " Have a good day" before scurrying to their car ready to get home as quick as they could.

Eddy buckled himself in carefully as Brett rummaged through the bag finding the lace choker he had found, it was white and innocent compared to the other things that were in the bag.

The alpha slowly reached over to paw at his lover's neck ever so gently," May I?"

As a reply the omega exposed his neck as an invitation, " Of course."

Brett smiled softly at the opportunity to put the silken material over the marked skin of his mate," So beautiful Eddy"

" yeah?" Eddy questioned nervously not being brave enough to look at it in one of the mirrors, afraid he may see the things he disdained in the second genders stereotypes or that perhaps Brett was lying and he actually didn't look all too great. Perhaps it was just his unbalanced hormones creating these sudden insecurities, that Eddy didn't know. What he did know, was how he was looking at Brett as if he were a mirror not seeing himself but the one he loved and the one who loved him. It eased the venom in the back of his mind to know.

" yeah," Brett confirmed with a kiss. His omega was far from what an ideal alpha would call perfect,but in Brett's mind his omega was the best.


	10. Ice cream

Eddy twisted and turned in his nest, he only had one day left he suspected before his heat although the warmth coursing through his body told a different story. It was too hot for the layers of clothing he was wearing yet too cold to take them all off. His hand wandered under one of the pillows grabbing at Brett’s pink sacreligious hoodie pulling it to himself. First he buried his nose into it, taking deep whiffs of the scent he loved so much, he just loved everything about Brett in general. With that he stripped everything off to pull the elders hoodie on, it was a medium so it fit him...sort of, it was a bit tight around his shoulders which was hardly a problem compared to everything else. 

He sighed wishing Brett was actually there with him, the alpha was dropping Waldo off at Ray’s, leaving the house completely empty. 

It felt worse to be alone than it did to be in the public because at the least he still had Brett by his side,” He'll be back soon…”

The omega murmured softly to himself in reassurance as another wave of warmth hit his body,he wasn’t feeling the arousal yet just the uncomfortable feeling of rising temperature and slick spilling out. He was glad that he had taken his pants off or surely they would have been ruined otherwise.

Eddy sighed begrudgingly to himself at the discomfort, he decided to roll to his stomach to get more comfortable with the situation.

\-----------------------------

Brett unlocked the door carefully, he tried not to take too long but Ray, Sumina and him got into talking. He really wanted to make sure that he was doing this right. A sinking feeling told him that the first time they did it in a heat/rut that he had somehow done it wrong. He needed as much information as he could get on the matter from an experienced couple without getting in too deep about the personal stuff since that would be awkward and heavily uncalled for.

His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of his omega clad in nothing but his hoodie and the choker they got yesterday sitting in front of the door: he was waiting obediently for his alpha to come home. This ,however, did not change the fact that their neighbors or any people walking by could see him since the door was wide open due to Brett not expecting this.

The alpha quickly closed the door,” Eddy, why are you only in that” he gestured vaguely, face flushed in response to the exposure.

“ It’s too hot….but it’s also kinda cold so I prompted for this. If you’re worried about me getting slick everywhere that’s what the towel is for under me. Is there a problem? I can change“ Eddy fidgeted with his hands not sure if he was being reprimanded for the choice or not. His hormones and pheromones were confusing, he found when they kicked in it inhibited him to read Brett well. He hated it, he has known Brett for so many years yet his heat muddled brain can’t tell him if he’s going to get beat by the alpha for stepping out of line( a line he wasn’t aware of) or if he was going to be met with kindness. He was sober enough to think about other things but apparently not anything that dealt with alphas. All that came up in his recollection was bad experiences.

Eddy knew he didn’t like them, he also knew he liked Brett, so he surely had a reason to choose him over the other possible mates.

Oh right, he was a beta before deciding to become one of the beasts.

Eddy quickly tried to drown the disdain filling his veins with the details he memorized about Brett. Everything he loved and everything he knew. His Brett,a man unchanging no matter what second gender he was. His Brett was not one of the crude monsters he had known. Slowly but surely his rigid scent dissipated back into the sweet citrus of relaxation .

Brett squatted down carefully cupping the boys cheeks, deciding to ignore the brief smell of distress that filled the air," Of course I don't have a problem with it, you look extremely sexy in this attire –especially in my hoodie– I just wasn't expecting for you to be right in front of the door," he leaned in pressing their lips in a soft kiss," I don't want anyone else to see you like this but me. Don't want to share with any of the onlookers"

The omega giggled light heartedly to the words and kisses,” I think I would be horrified if someone else saw me like this. Only you get the privilege”  _ it’s disgusting  _ ,” I missed you though so I wanted to make sure I would see you right as you came in”

He started sniffing at the shorter man now in front of him,” You smell like another Omega. Was Sumina home to clean Ray’s mess finally” he giggled some more, the side of his brain that was stuck in hormonal distress wanted to be mad and envious that his mate smelled much like the couple but he tampered it down since the smell wasn’t strong enough to indicate anything except for a prolonged visit.

“ Ray got lucky she’s willing to put up with him, but not as lucky as me. I have the best mate a man could ask for” Brett nuzzled forward in an attempt to rub his face against the omegas scent glands, wanting to only be covered in his lovers smell,” Damn you’re burning up! How are you still so coherent!?”

Eddy mewled softly to the nuzzling, the sign of the gesture was much appreciated to him,” Because the arousal hasn’t kicked in yet. At the moment it only feels like a troublesome fever that makes me uncomfortably wet”

Brett kept still, resting his head on the taller male’s shoulder,” Do you want to go back to the nest together and eat ice cream perhaps, it may help you cool down yet still stay cozy. As for me I just want to be with you.” 

“ Yeah that would be nice. Oh is Waldo settling in okay?” For a split second a look of worry crossed his features when the pup came to his mind. 

“ Yeah Waldo is very happy to explore the place and to make new dog friends.” The alpha kept his smile as he listened to the omega’s heart beat,” Want me to carry you to the nest just for fun?”

Eddy tilted his head to one side than to the other mauling the question over to see if it would degrade his status any lower than he already felt. Brett was good to him, thus meaning his intentions were good too, thus the omega nodded deciding to accept the gesture from his Alpha," Yes carry me like a queen and fetch me ice cream you peasant"

He spoke jokingly with a grin spreading across his features.

" This peasant is very honored to be able to care for his gorgeous queen," Brett scooped Eddy up into his arms," I'm getting the ice cream though so you get to carry the tub on your tummy"

" But it will be cold!" Eddy whined between giggles.

" And you said you're burning up so it should be fine" Brett stuck his tongue out before leaning down to press kisses, lightly rubbing against his scent gland," I can feel the heat radiating off of you. You smell so nice too."

" Don't go into rut yet from my hormones, not even I'm aroused. Just sweaty and dripping" Eddy nuzzled back against Brett's cheeks to scent mark even more than they already had.

" I won't,I don't think…. But talking to Ray and Sumina it sounds like a pair will go into it together so I don't think we will have to worry, my lovely" He loved to be this close to his happy lover, just bantering like old times and giving strange forms of snuggles. Brett walked them into the kitchen, carefully trotting over to their fridge/freezer," Okay you'll have to grab the ice-cream and some spoons since my arms are occupied carrying you "

" fine fine, I got this" the omega made quick work grabbing what was needed, ready to get back to his nesting area," Now mush, time to hide away in the closet."

He tilted his head up, nipping at the underside of the Alpha's jaw attentively savoring in the grunt he got in reply from the action, so he continued to give soft nips along his mates jaw and neck adding some kisses into the mix occasionally as a way to pour out his affection.

" Eddy…" Brett gasped from the touch of Eddy's warm mouth, he was set on getting them to their destination though so he could devour the sweetness of his boy and the actual dessert.

" Bretty I love you. You're so good to me" Eddy practically purred as if a cat, his chest rumbled happily while he nuzzled more the Brett's sent gland. Before he knew it he was being set down on towels–that he used to keep the blankets of the nest clean– with Brett pressing himself to his side.

" I didn't know you could pur!?" 

" I didn't either" Eddy clicked his tongue a few times between little fits of laughter.

Brett thought he had read somewhere that omegas would only click when feeling safe along with feeling pleased. The combo of feelings created an instinct to click to tell their mate how safe or pleased they felt with them. As for the purring Brett guessed it had similar meanings as what it did with a cat," Baby you're so cute."

He pressed a small kiss to the corner of Eddy's cheeks, curling around him ever so slightly to properly snuggle while snacking.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	11. Bathtub

“Br-brett….I’m scared,” Eddy whimpered pitifully as he felt a second wave of heat surge through him, making his whole body quiver into a pitiful mess,” it hurts! It hurts!” he cried out, hands protectively across his stomach.  
Brett quickly pulled his omega into his lap,” Tell me what’s going on, baby? I’ll try my best to help…”

Eddy buried his face to Brett’s scent gland trying to calm himself ,” M-my abdomen….It hurts...Like cramps or contractions it’s the same pain” he took several deep breaths to get out a complete sentence,” It hurts.”

“ Okay...Sumina said something like this might happen….Um let’s get you in some hot water or would you prefer a heating pad?” Brett tried to stay calm, he had mentally prepared for this knowing it was a possibility with the miscarriage that had only happened about a month or more ago. With the stress and trauma the body still held many things needed to happen for it to heal. The pain was before the healing, Brett told himself anxiously.

“ Please bring me to the bathtub Brett…I don’t want my nest to be dirty” Eddy sniffled, hating his body in that particular moment for putting him through such hell. 

“ As you wish darling. I have you” Brett carefully started to stand up, his hands gently placed under Eddy’s thighs. The omega wrapped his arms tightly around the alphas neck with a squeak, not wanting to fall. Brett quickly trotted to the bathroom not wanting Eddy to be in any more pain than he already was. It was hard for him to see the one he loved constantly hurting if it was physically or mentally, he hated to see it. Especially when he was so helpless to do anything helpful. How could he fight something that he had no control over," Eddy I'm really sorry about this. I wish your heat would go smoothly,I wish you weren't in pain for these months. I'm sorry."

Eddy moved a hand to Brett's cheek lightly rubbing it," Why are you apologising. It's okay"   
He wearily smiled, tears still lingering in the corners of his eyes," It's not like it's your fault my body is fucked up…."  
It was no secret that Eddy had blamed himself for everything that had happened. He had proposed the idea many times it was due to him being a bad omega, that he was barren and undeservent of children even since he couldn't carry it through like a good omega would have.  
All these ideas Brett had strongly opposed almost ferally. He wanted to just curl around Eddy and protect him.  
" it's not your fault either Eddy '' Brett pulled him closer feelings the younger male's tears began to spill," it was never your fault. You're such a good omega to me. Such a good boy"

" B-Brett d-do y-you r... really m mean it?" He stuttered through his sobs, even now he still couldn't believe it.

"I mean every word, I wouldn't lie to you about such things" He pushed the bathroom door open with his foot then walked over its threshold very careful until he reached the tub," Is it okay if I set you down so I can start the water?"

Eddy looked around the bathroom shakily, both of them could only see the blood when coming in. It became habit for them to leave the lights off when coming into the room so they're sight wouldn't force them to relive the trauma," You can b-but can I hold your hand still"  
His crying hadn't stopped, it didn't help being in that place but he knew the warm water would help so he stayed patient.  
" Of course." Brett squatted down to slide Eddy onto the bathmat they had in front of the tub,he grabbed one of his boys hands attentively lacing their fingers. He squeezed to show his attention was still on the omega even as he plugged the tub to fill up with warm water," tell me if the pain gets really bad I'll get you painkillers."  
It was dark but Brett could still catch the way Eddy nodded. The omega really didn't trust his voice to come out evenly. He was too busy allowing the tears to stream down his face. He hoped that his heat would kick in soon and would end even sooner so his hormones weren't making him so emotional.

" You want me in the tub with you?" Brett kept his eyes on his lover, catching how the boy nodded again in response," Okay then lets both get undressed. I can do it for you too so you don't have to exert so much energy. But you can do it yourself if you want"  
He kept his tone soft, he didn't want Eddy to feel like he was being treated like something useless. So he figured giving the omega options would make him feel useful or like he had some sort of control.

Eddy guided Brett's hand to the edge of his pink hoodie to indicate he wanted his alpha to undress him of the little clothes he had on.  
The alpha smiled warmly to the small gesture," Okay love. I'll take care of it then"   
As soon as his hand was let go of he took the hoodie off carefully folding it before putting it on the floor for safe keeping. He thought it would be fine to keep the choker on, of course if it became a nuisance later on he would take it off for Eddy.  
Afterwards, Brett undressed himself quickly not giving his clothes as much care as he did Eddy's because frankly he was just trying to get them both situated in the warm water.  
It sounded like Eddy had finally stopped crying to Brett's semi relief. He checked the water before carefully pulling the omega in his arms so he could lift him into the tub. It was easy enough, Eddy wasn't exactly that heavy despite being the taller one.  
Nonetheless Brett was still careful when it came to lifting and lowering his lover in, he wouldn't want any harm to come to his beloved.   
Eddy sunk into the water easily trying to get as much of himself covered by the warmth," Thank you so much Bretty for taking care of me… you're my favorite alpha"  
Brett grinned happily," And you're my favorite omega. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you as mine. " 

He turned the faucet off before he stepped in as well," Want to lean your back against my chest to relax more." 

" I would love that so much" Eddy sighed trying to be content with the situation but it was hard with how uncomfortable he was," Ugh why can't I just be insatiably aroused yet! It would make this so much easier. Maybe if you start fucking me it will come over me…"

Brett shifted himself behind Eddy to pull the younger back in his chest," You're in pain I am not going to fuck you. Also that's why we bought the sex toys" he kissed the side of the boys head before resting a hand on the boys hip and the other on the boys stomach," Let's try to relax for now then we can get back to the nest."

" Fine.." Eddy grunted taking a hold of Brett's hands to play with. He found himself completely entranced by curling and pulling apart the alphas fingers," your fingers are so pretty"   
He pulled one of the elders hands to his lips so he could kiss along Brett's knuckles. Lovingly tracing them before drawing a finger into his mouth. He didn't know where the desire came from but a profound sense of wanting to worship the hands that take care of him overtook his senses.   
He wanted to tend to those hands like they always tended to him.  
" Eddy what are you doing?" it wasn't a tone of judgment, it was a curious one. Brett quirked an eyebrow in inquiry.

Eddy slipped the single digit out wearily," Trying to show you my appreciation..you always take care of me. These are the hands that tend to my every need… it's something to be appreciated" he murmured whilst pressing more kisses to the elders lovely hand.

“ Hmm you’re such a sweetheart. I love you so much darling but you don’t have to do anything but relax” Brett rubbed his nose up against Eddy’s scent gland, this was to give some comfort, and also so he could sniff the pheromones making sure the lingering pain was fading; Since he wasn’t completely sure if his lovely omega would voice any further discomfort.

“ I wanna, though” Eddy pouted rubbing his face more against the delicate hands, slowly poking his tongue out to lap at the digits. His tongue lightly massaged the underside along with small kittenish licks. Occasionally he would suck along the sides, lightly dragging his teeth against the thin skin to cause a contrasting feeling compared to the softness of his lips.   
Brett groaned slightly, his hands were immensely sensitive; despite this, he still remained worried that his omega was still hurting. This wasn't the time to get aroused even if the pheromones were sweet and the hand worship appealing. Brett seemed to be right in this decision.  
He froze feeling how Eddy lurched forward and whined with a few whimpers escaping afterwards,¨ It hurts..it hurts...fuck¨  
“If it gets too bad we´ll get you to the doctor okay? You don't have to suffer through the pain….¨ Brett’s hands quickly shot to Eddy’s stomach then to his inner thigh, lightly massaging in hope that it would help the cramps dissipate faster.  
“ It’ll be fine” Eddy grunted through gritted teeth,” camomile tea might help..I know a lot of women drink it when it comes to cramps…” he wheezed waiting for it to pass by him.   
This is what he got for only having two heats in his entire life before this, maybe if he had done it naturally,like the cycle needed to remain healthy, he wouldn't be in this situation. This is what the omega thought to himself, that it was some cruel punishment for his lack of better judgment.  
Brett kept massaging and rubbing soothing circles until he felt the muscles underneath his finger tips relax,” Should I get you tea now then”  
The alpha was a bit antsy not sure how much more he could take with his poor omega whimpering in his arms.  
“ Please just stay with me right now” Eddy sunk back into his lover's chest as the pain slowly drifted away, he wasn’t fond of its spontaneity. It could go to hell for all he cared. 

Brett tried to relax himself; admittedly the whole ordeal made him anxious. So he did all that he could do, hold his boy possessively,” I love you”  
He whispered, wishing he knew how to use his pheromones properly to aid in the omegas relaxation,” And I have you, my perfect mate.”

“ Hmmm you’re the one that is perfect. You’re always taking care of me even when I’m moody from mood swings. You always stick it out and help… I wish I could take care of you the same way” Eddy sighed,” I’ve been pretty useless here lately. I get random heats , my hormones are everywhere, I haven’t been able to be active because of my dumb body hurting and I’m agitated seventy percent of the time and the other thirty percent I’m beyond sad…. Like I think I’m even getting bloated! It sucks. I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with this on your own when you’ve been going through sudden hormone changes too but I get to sit here and whine about it”  
He rambled begrudgingly about his situation, upset that he didn’t even get the time to know how Brett was fairing with all of this. Seriously, how much could one guy put up with?

“ Shhhh Eddy, let’s talk about that later. Things will go back to normal soon. You’ve always been such a huge help to me so me giving back to you right now isn’t going to harm me” Brett rested his chin on Eddy’s shoulder,” Has the pain gone down.”

“ If you say so, I trust you,” Eddy turned his head rubbing his nose against Brett’s cheek,” It seems to fluctuate but the water is helping I think.” 

“ I’ve heard deep breathing can help redirect pain. Some martial artists use a technique called burst breathing to do exactly that” Brett playfully nipped at his lovers cheek with a tiny growl enjoying the burst of giggles that escaped Eddy’s lips in reaction to the touch.

“ I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try but only if you guide me through it,” Eddy’s features spread into a grin   
“ Why of course but I would like to be paid in kisses afterwards” Brett chuckled, the situation wasn’t the best and he knew it but it never stopped him from enjoying the soft moments they could still maintain.  
“ I will give you all of the kisses,” Eddy turned in Brett’s arms to face his lover. He carefully nestled between the elders legs; whilst his head nuzzled against the alphas slightly pudgy chest wanting to hear his heartbeat.  
Brett buried his face into the younger man's hair taking a deep breath,” Okay breath with me darling” his arms tightened protectively around his mate’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be when it finally hits


	12. Have Me

"Alpha, alpha" Eddy began to murmur against his mate's chest whilst being dried by Brett, his omagen side was wondering why his alpha wasn’t reacting to him yet. Did he smell too bitter? Was it because he couldn’t be bred properly? His omega didn’t know, he was utterly confused on why the alpha wasn’t already fucking him. His logical side on the other hand, was beyond thankful that Brett hadn’t mounted him. It showed how much his lover actually cared not to risk anything when he was hurting.

“I’m right here, my pretty omega,” Brett nuzzled his nose against the bonding mark on the nape of Eddy’s neck, trying to give his boy gentle comfort,” Are you ready to go back to the nest? I’ll make you some nice warm chamomile tea, then we could snuggle a bit until the final wave of your heat hits. Does that sound good?”

He kept drying Eddy with the big fluffy towel. Brett wouldn’t want his lovely to be getting a cold now would he?

Eddy licked his dry lips, taking a few moments to comprehend the question. His mind seemed to be turning to mush; the only thing on his mind was getting knotted, being bred and the phantom pains he felt brushing against his lower abdomen. He blinked long and hard trying to form a proper coherent sentence once he understood, ”That actually sounds really amazing. Yes please.”

Brett lifted his head, placing a soft kiss to Eddy's temple, "Let's get you back to the nest then, you’ll need all the comfort and rest you can get.” he carefully wrapped the blanket around the younger whilst pulling him into his arms, fully planning to carry his lover back to safety. He had done this once before, he could do it again. With a swift move he had Eddy secured in his arms then stood up, which was less than swift. Could you blame him, the omega was heavy. 

“Sometimes I hate the omega in me,” Eddy whimpered randomly, nudging his nose softly against Brett’s scent gland,” I cause you more trouble like this, I’m not even a good omega...there’s probably a lot of better ones than me you could have that can actually bear your children.”  He sounded so dejected it felt uncharacteristic of Eddy. Sure Eddy had his bouts of insecurity, telling all his fears to Brett but it was never without hope. This was the tone of someone who had given up. 

Brett’s gaze softened wearily not knowing where this had come from, perhaps it had been something Eddy was thinking about a lot recently given their circumstances,” No baby, you’re the best omega, the only one out there for me. Have you seen everything you’ve done? You’re so amazing and always push me to be better. I would want no other as I want you.” There was only love in his eyes, reflecting Eddy’s own loving gaze. In the alpha’s mind they were a perfect pair, created for only each other.  Honestly, no one could even compare to Eddy in his mind, even if the boy had been a bit bitter recently. The omega had plenty of reasons to be it seemed. Sure, Brett had wanted children and he wanted his mate to be happy but not everything would or could happen according to plan. He had Eddy now, that was what was important to him. 

“I’m glad you think so..I love you.” Eddy closed his eyes taking a sharp intake of air, the cramps were starting to come back. The pain in his body reflected what he felt in his heart, it was like thunderous pangs threatening to consume or rip him to shreds. At this point he wasn’t sure what would be better, at least his Alpha still loved him. The omega hoped the love they held was enough to pull him through.  Brett whispered soothingly ,“I love you to infinity my dearest.” they were almost to the nest, in a couple more steps he’d carry his boy over the threshold into their safe haven,” When I’m making the tea make sure to call for me if something is wrong, okay? I’m here to take care of you.”  He felt more protective of his lover with the heat being so close along with the abdominal pain but he knew the kitchen would be no place for Eddy in this condition. It was best for him to be in his safe padded heaven where there weren't sharp edges or cold surfaces. 

“Just don’t be too long, I’ll start missing you,” Eddy held back a whine that wanted to escape his throat at the notion of his alpha leaving him alone. What happened to the independent ‘ _ I need no alpha’ _ man he identified as, Eddy did not know. All he knew was that he wanted to cling to Brett, alpha or not; Brett was simply Brett, he was more than his second gender, he was Eddy’s.  At that thought the omega bit down on the bonding mark that the alpha carried on his mating gland. “ _ Yes mine,”  _ was all Eddy could think about as his omegan fangs sank into pale skin reopening the mark. Brett yelped a very alpha like yelp in surprise not expecting the sudden sensation of teeth!  Once satisfied he lapped at the blood trying to sooth it with his tongue. He lavished in the taste of iron and one of purely Brett," Mine, mine, mine."  He whispered like a mantra with every flat stroke of his tongue.  Brett didn't know what to do, was it normal for omegas to be this bloodthirsty? He knew that they could be quite aggressive and possessive but this was something Brett didn't really understand. It stung a bit making his skin tingle as if his body was preparing for something.  He quickly shuffled into the nest to settle Eddy in, "You're right,I am all yours darling." The Alpha hushed.

Eddy seemed pleased by Brett's answer if his purring said anything. His licking had stopped instead he nuzzled his nose along the mark," You taste different than the way you smell..."  His purring cut off into a confused sound. Eddy himself knew Brett was a transitioned alpha who was still working to complete the process with his hormone pills and doctor's visits, but Eddy's inner omega was heavily confused. Bonded alphas were supposed to taste and smell different than this,it made the omega question it. The mating mark was obviously there which had to mean something, despite making it more confusing to the omega. Sadly not everything was black and white so it couldn’t be clear to him, when not in sound mind. Eddy licked the area questioningly again as if trying to crack the case. 

“Um I’m not sure what to think of that,” Brett lowered them both to the blankets so he could lay Eddy down, ”Is that a bad thing?”

The alpha was just as confused as the omega in this situation, he literally knew nothing on the subject; given they both lived as betas for most of their lives. Surely, Eddy knew just as little as he did. The boy took suppressants as soon as he presented as a way to give nature the middle finger. Eddy literally gave zero fucks about second gender, well that was until now where certain things were becoming apparent.

“I don’t know…” Eddy finally replied, his brows furrowing in thought. Maybe if he remembered he’d ask their doctor about it. As of present his concerns did not lie there, he found himself zeroing in on the slick starting to gush out of his hole. The pink rim fluttered trying to clench around something that wasn’t there. He groaned in disgust mixed with arousal,” You probably should go make the tea before my omega tries to smother you.” Eddy murmured with a low whine, he was already begging for Brett to stay in his tone and body language. Brett placed Eddy gingerly on top of the duvet before standing up.

“Okay, I’ll be right back..Um the toys we bought are under one of the pillows if you think you need something to fill you, also if anything is wrong yell for me. I will try my best to help, call someone or get you to a doctor because your health is important to me,” Brett spoke sincerely, turning away to walk out. 

“I will,” Once the omega had responded the alpha scurried off to the kitchen. Upon the alpha leaving a sinking feeling of rejection fell into the pit of Eddy’s stomach making him feel almost sick. Knowing he was the one who asked Brett to get him tea did nothing to ease the hurt. He found himself crying like a dog wanting their cherished one to come back. Why was he like this? He didn’t know and he absolutely hated it.

__________________________________ 

Brett watched the teapot, the kitchen was one place in the house that didn’t have bitter memories. Although, the scene of him coming home to a silent and dark room still played in his head. He could see it and almost hear the same static sound that dead silence can produce. 

The whistling of the kettle broke his traumatic train of thought, the alpha shook his head trying to get that all out of his head,”Okay okay, Brett get yourself together. Eddy needs you right now.”

He lifted the kettle off of the stove pot, pouring the steaming water into one of the omega’s favorite mugs so the tea could seep. After turning the stove off and letting the tea cool to a comfortable temperature, he walked back to the nest. Brett frowned when he heard the crying of  _ his _ omega. Why was he crying? Was Eddy okay? Was something still wrong?

“Eddy baby, are you okay? Eddy?” The alpha’s brows furrowed in concern, he moved one hand to be holding the cup as his free hand turned the doorknob to the closet.

The omega had curled himself around one of the alpha’s hoodies that he had used for the foundation of his nest. Eddy looked up at Brett with tears still in his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

He whimpered, knowing how stupid this probably was.

Brett was beyond confused but he wouldn’t blame his lover, “It’s okay darling. What’s wrong baby?” He sat down carefully, ”I got you your tea.”

Eddy slowly sat up as he sniffled a bit; however, he kept the hoodie cradled in his arms for comfort.

“I’m just being stupid.” He leaned against the shorter man as best he could, “I asked you for chamomile but cried about it when you left...It’s dumb.”

Brett blew on the tea gently before passing the mug over to Eddy, who gladly took it, “If it’s something that hurts or upsets you it isn’t stupid, because you aren’t stupid nor are your needs.”

He quickly placed a kiss to the omega’s cheek, now that he was this close he could really smell the heat on Eddy. He smelled of warm citrus, Brett could smell it better than he ever could before. It was absolutely delicious, strangely he felt like he could devour his lover then and there. Brett needed to keep himself in check, it was hardly appropriate at the moment. His omega was in distress and here he was thinking of how delicious Eddy would be under him.

“I still feel like an idiot for it,”Eddy mumbled over the rim of the cup as he took a long sip, calming his nerves and cramps with every second. His pain easing away into nothingness, sadly his distress didn’t go away that quickly. He still had a depressing feeling of rejection resting in the pit of his stomach.

“You won’t leave me will you?” Eddy asked softly, trying to get rid of it.

Brett tilted his head, kissing the mark he had left on the boys mating gland. This action seemed to make Eddy release more of that sweet pheromone messing with Brett’s head, “Of course I won’t leave you. Why would I? You’re truly scrumptious.” The alpha kissed over the mark again but this time he licked it, selfishly trying to get more of that sweet smell. Some strange instinct in him was driving him to do it. 

Eddy mewled to the wet feeling on his sensitive and overheated skin, it felt relieving and almost assuring in its own weird way. 

The omega froze slightly as he felt another wave of warmth wash over his body, coiling in him, causing more slick to spill out of him. Holy shit, it was finally starting. Eddy let out a choked moan, his hands shaking around the mug, just trying to keep it from spilling. Luckily Brett still had enough sense to take it from him and put it outside of the closet.

“Alpha, please have me.” 


	13. Not all Omegas are Bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it looks like I actually did something with this. Oh my

Brett plunged in and out of his omega over and over again, no not his omega, his Eddy. His wonderful Eddy, so sweet and gorgeous under his touch. His mewls only drove Brett on. He reveled in the wet squelches of Eddy's slick with every hard thrust. Eddy looked so gorgeous under him, melting into the nest that was only meant for their presence and their eyes. The alpha’s eyes wracked over Eddy’s body, soon locking on their mating mark. 

_ Mine mine mine,  _ Was the only thing that flooded Brett’s head at the sight. He leaned down to only reopen the wound with his teeth. Brett saw red as soon as he bit down into the tanned flesh. Some instinctual thing ran through his blood, telling him to claim and reclaim until this omega was unashamedly his. 

Eddy cried out under him, pressing his face and chest more to the blankets as he pushed his ass higher up so  _ his  _ alpha could take what he wanted. In these moments he wasn’t shameful of his second gender, his mind was muddled in pleasure and with trying to please. 

Brett stroked over the omega’s soft sides with a feral growl rumbling through his throat. He wished they had done this sooner, wished he had made Eddy his and had helped him be more comfortable in his omega-hood. He wished, he wished.

______

  
  


Brett held the groceries closely to his body, which mainly consisted of ramen, as he approached his dorm room. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw some of the upperclassmen in front of his and Eddy's door. He cleared his throat loudly then quirked an eyebrow in inquiry as one of the four males turned to look at him

"Congrats bro we didn't know you were an alpha" the man grinned stupidly.

Brett gave a confused look since he wasn't one," What's going on to make you congratulate me?" He finally spoke with a huff just wanting to get into his dorm.

"An unbreed, unmarked and fresh Omega is in your dorm bro. Isn't it yours?" 

Brett scoffed a bit loudly," No I don't have one and why would I want one anyways they're needy" he didn't particularly mean it he just felt pissed that Eddy had probably brought someone into their dorm while he was out on a ramen run," Now get away from my door!" He snapped pushing past the four with his keys out hastily unlocking it to quickly slip inside trying to block the nosey alphas sight as he entered. Once in, he locked the door with the same amount of speed as his retreat.

"Oh my gosh Eddy you know my rules! Don't bring people into our dorm and especially not omega bitches because those Alphas are like cockroaches that I can't get rid of once they smell the scent! And why the hell on my bed you have your own!" He wasted no time snapping at his freshman dorm mate until he heard the younger male give a small broken cry, that's when he realized it was just them in the room. He stared at the thin boy who was curled up on his bed using the sheets to hide what was assumed to be the younger’s naked lower half given he wasn't wearing anything to cover his chest.

Brett's eyes widened in disbelief that his best friend since highschool was the source of the omega pheromones and he'd never figured it," oh shit…."

He wanted to apologise for the bitch comment but he also wanted to scurry out of there as fast as he could; however,all he managed to do was stand there frozen as the groceries dropped to the floor. He didn't know what to do, his friend looked so scared and vulnerable.

"I-I'm s-sorry" The college freshman croaked as he tried to hide himself within the covers," I don't know what's wrong with me!? " He tried to hold back his cries so he wouldn't look completely pathetic under the sophomore's gaze, also to avoid getting yelled at again 

Brett quietly shuffled over to the bedside trying to piece it together. Most omegas would be scared to hit heat but Eddy said he didn't know what was wrong ,which led Brett to believe this was the first time.

"Don't apologise.." he stayed cautious as if approaching an injured animal.

Eddy tried to pull the blanket over his face, letting out a small growl in warning towards the beta to not get closer, "But you yelled at me… it means I did something wrong.."

Brett paused in his tracks now that he was closer he could see the multiple pillows,blankets and random articles of both of their clothing. It became quite clear Eddy had chosen Brett's bed to nest in, "No you've done nothing bad I just thought you were hooking up with someone.."

Eddy snorted slightly," no I always go to their dorm instead"

"Eddy that's dangerous too!" Brett exclaimed, exasperated that this was a conversation they were having right at the moment. It kind of bristled him in the wrong way too, but he wasn’t about to show any sign of hostility.

" Hmph you do it!" Eddy cradled the blanket close to him, he didn’t understand why Brett was apparently allowed to do it but he wasn’t. That was hypocritical and unfair.

"Well I'm a normal human you're whatever this is!" He vaguely gestured before realizing that maybe it wasn't the best idea to be arguing with his heat ridden friend about such matters and saying such careless things. He heard the sniffles start up again. Oh...Eddy was going to cry again and it was his fault. 

"I don't know what I am!!! I'm a whorelike freak!!!" Eddy rolled onto his stomach to bury his face into his self made nest trying to get a whiff of a familiar yet comforting scent from the elders clothes and sheets.

Brett bit his lip, not sure what to do since the younger had growled at him the first time he tried to get closer," You're not a whorelike freak, This is completely normal for an omega"

"Don't say that!? I don't want to be a fucking omega! I can't be one, I won't accept it!? You said it yourself they're just bitches!" Eddy pulled the sheet over his head to have his pity party.

"Eddy…" Brett bit his lip as he tried to approach again which made another threatening growl tear through the younger's throat," I only said that because I was mad at the thought of you being alone with someone that wasn't me!" 

The truth came out. There was a reason why Brett had been so pissed thinking of Eddy hooking up or bringing someone back to their safe haven, he didn't like sharing and that meant he didn't like sharing his best friend. Even if that was all they were: Best friends.

“I didn’t mean it, please let me help...

  
______

  
  


Brett closed his eyes tightly at the memory, he had regretted the word choice and his spout of rage. In some ways he blamed himself for all of Eddy’s insecurities, in turn it also fed his own insecurities of being a beta. A beta that didn’t understand omegas and couldn’t actually help his friend. But now he was an alpha, an alpha that could help his omega. That could take care of Eddy and ease all of his insecurities. The man under him was more than just some omega bitch, even if he was in heat. Eddy was far from a bitch.

“Eddy, I love you,” He groaned loudly as he pulled out of the warm plaint body, much to Eddy’s disdain. It was short lived though because the next thing he knew the alpha was flipping him over so they could see each other’s faces, before the alpha thrusted back into him. 

Eddy’s toes curled, and his back arched off of the blankets with a loud scream, “BRETT!!!”

As Eddy wasn’t just some omega, Brett was not just some alpha. Eddy would cry the man’s name as he would recognize Brett’s second gender. Brett was his alpha, his best friend and his lover. He would recognize Brett as all of those things. 

The omega’s eyes were glazed over as he stared up at the alpha, he took note of how messy Brett’s hair was and how sweat started trickling down his face. Slowly Eddy lifted his hands to grab Brett’s face to pull him down into a kiss. It was more like their teeth clashing together rather than a kiss, but it soon became soft and sweet. Brett nipping and licking at Eddy’s bottom lip, before meeting their lips together. They stayed like this, only pulling apart for air or when Brett wanted to whisper, “I love you.”


End file.
